New Life, Old Friends:After the Wedding
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: It has been ten months since Kris and Junior got married. Kris is forced to make some big decisions. She has to go through many hard times. Will she be foreced to live a new life, or stay living her own?
1. Exciting News and Arguments

A/N-Hey everyone! I hope everyone will love this story. I'm going to do some crazy twists with it. Hopefuly they will be unexpected.

SUMMARY:

Kris and Junior have been married for nine months (July-April). They are living at Davis. Kris has to face many difficult challenges. Will she be able to hang onto what she loves the most, or will she be forced to live a new life, instead of her own.

CHAPTER 1:

Kris woke up to the light shining through the blinds in her bedroom. She turned over to see the other half of the bed was empty. But she did see a note

_Hey Sweetheart,_

_I am deciding to give you the day off. You just looked so cute sleeping. Meet me in the office when you get dressed, I have some important news to tell you._

_I love you more than anything,_

_Junior._

Kris threw the note back onto Junior pillow. She looked over at the clock It read 9:37. Kris quickly got out of the bed and put on her black silk robe and made her way down stairs. There she saw the maid, Lola, cleaning up.

"I left the coffee on for you," the short, sweet hispanic woman said.

"Thanks You," Kris said pouring some coffee. She wet back upstairs to get dressed. She took a quick shower and put on a pair of jeans, a white tank top, red hoodie and some red converses. She straightened her hair and let it down. She then put on a small amount of make-up and walked out of her room. She made her way down stairs and out of the front door. Then she walked to the farm office.

"Junior," she called as she opened the door.

"In my office," he called back.

Kris walked throught the lobby and throught the door to Junior's office.

"Well, your a gorgeous sight for sore eyes," Junior said getting out of his chair and walking over to his wife. He rapped his arms around her back and leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning," Kris said smiling. "What's the good news?" she asked.

"Oh, so you don't wanna see me, you wanna know the news," Junior joked sitting on the edge of his desk holding Kris' hands who was tanding in front of him.

"You know what I meant," Kris said getting impatient.

"Yes. Well, I got a call from the racing board today. We got in!" he yelled.

"You mean. We really got into the Derby!" Kris yelled giving Junior a hug.

"Yep. You and Heart are leaving on Wednesday," Junior said smiling at his wife.

"I'm so happy," Kris said. "I'm going to go see Heart, and WIldfire," Kris said running out of the barn. After they got back from their honeymoon Junior bought Wildfire for Kris.

_Flashback:_

_"Home, Sweet Home," Junoir said walking into the mansion when they arrived back from the Bahamas._

_"I think I could get use to living here," Kris sais as Junior leaned down to kiss her._

_'Come On, I have something I want to show you," Junior sadi taking her hand and leading her out of the house._

_They walked into the barn where Junior covered Kris's eyes with his hands._

_"You can't peak," Junoit told her and lead her down teh aisle. When he stopped her dropped his hands._

_Kris was looking at Wildfire with a big bow on his neck. "Junior, you didn't" She said running into Wildfire's stall._

_"Yep, he is in your name too, so is the big guy next to him," Junior pointed out. Kris looked in the stall next Wildfire's, she saw Flame._

_"Oh my, I haven't seen him in ten years!" Kris said giving the now fully grown stallion a big hug. "Anymore suprises?" Kris said coming out of the stall._

_"Umm, Furillo Heart is yours too." Junior said to his wife._

_"Thank You Junior," Kris said jumping into his arms and kissing him. (You know what happens)_

_End Flashback._

"Did you hear the good news Heart? We are riding in the Derby!" Kris said stroking the mare. She was the best three year old in California. Of course she deserved a spot. Kris couldn;t wait to get to Kentucky and show everyone that she was still the best jockey out there. She stroked the mare for a while whens eh suddenly felt a pair of strong arms come up from behind her and someone start kissing her neck.

"Junior," Kris said smiling. Junior turned her around and pushed her up agianst the wall where he began to kiss her again.

"Come on Junior, someone is going to see us," Kris said pushing him back a little.

"So, we own this place, we can do what we want, when and were we want," Junior said kissing her again. Junior opened the stall door across the aisle which was empty. He held onto Kris as they fell back onto a pile fo hay. She took off his shirt and began to take off Kris'.

"Junior, I can't afford to get pregnant so close to a big race," Kris said pushing him away a little bit looking into his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry," Junoir said getting up and pulling his shirt back over his head he then walked out leaving Kris there.

"Junior," she called after him. She looked at the space where he just walked. She then layed back down on the hay. Junior had been wanting for hem to get pregnant for a while. But Kris knew she couldn't. They had been planning on this race for a while and Kris just couldn't give up on her dream to win it. Junior had tryed to get her to reconsider several times. But she wouldn't change her mind. It always started an argument.

Kris walked out of the barn and back upto the house. There she fixed some lunch and brought it out to Junior then left to go see Matt, Gillian, and the kids.

A/N-So, I don't know if it is any good. Please review and tell me. I have the same rules as the last New Life, Old Friends story. 2 reviews!!!

Lorra


	2. I should have told him

CHAPTER 2:

"Just give it some time. If you don't want a baby right now, then make him understand that," Gillian said as her and Kris were doing the dishes together, and 11 month olds Kenny and Kristy were sitting in there high chairs. They had grown so much. Kenny was a lot like Matt. He was very outgoing already. He wasn't shy of starngers at all. And Kristy was a lot like gillian. She was shy, but very sweet.

"I know, but I want to have a baby too. I was thinking of retireing after the triple crown races. That way I won't have to worry about getting pregnant," Kris said drying a dish that Gillain had just handed to her.

"I tink that will be a good idea. When do you leave for Kentucky?" she asked.

"In two days. Wildfire is coming too. I'm so happy!" Kris said smiling. But she was cut off by her phone ringing. She put down teh dish rag and picked it up.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey babe. I was just going to tell you that I had to go down to the track for some business. But I'll be home in time for dinner," she heard Junior say.

"Okay. I love you," Kris said.

"Love you too," then he hung up.

-------------------------------------

"I can't belive it is our last day of training before we leave," Kris said to Fernando, the trainer.

"Well, you and Heart look great. I have a good feeling about this race. I think everything will turn out great. I'll be down there on Saturday, so here is a schedule for training until I get there," Nando said handing her a piece of paper.

"Okay, well, my flight leaves at 4 am and I still need to pack. But i'll see you later," she said leaving and going towards the house.

------------------------------------------

"I'm really going to miss you!" Junior said kissing her goodbye the next morning.

"I'm going to miss you too. But there is something I need to tell you! I was going to wait, but I don't think I can," Kris said.

"What is it?" Junior asked.

"After the triple crown, I'm going to retire. So we can have a baby!" she said excited. Junior picked her up and spun her around.

"I knew you would come through. I'll see you next week," he said kissing her one last time before she got on the plane.

After the plane took off Kris looked down at her stomach. _I should have told him _she thought to herself before falling asleep.

A/N-Okay, it is short. But what did you tink of it??? 2 reviews please.


	3. Big News and Baby names

Chapter 3:

Kris had been in Kentucky for three days constantly on the go. She was going to training and to meetings and to different things that she had to go too. She was even working out with some of the other jokey's to keep her weight down.

"You look really pale, maybe you should gead home," Fernando said that Sunday at practice.

"No, I'm fine, really. We need to get her times down, she seems to be a little scared on this track. I don't think she is use to it. Adn the race is on Saturday, we have just a little under a week. We can worry about m later," Kris said putting on her helmet.

"Okay. Take her half mile, last quarter mile give her her head when you think she is ready," Nando told her.

_I wish Pablo was here. He could always tell when I wasn't feeling right. But it would make me get over it and ride. Nando just wants me to give this up and go back to bed. _Kris tought to heself as she trotted to teh starting spot getting ready to go. Heart was feeling a little bit better today. She always loved to run more with other horses than by herself. And today, there were 20 other horses working out. he weather was perfect and the track was fast. When they reached the pole Kris kicked her speed up a little bit. She was now going at a nice gallop, she could feel Heart's confidence rising as she was passing slower moving horses. After a hald-mile Kris got ready to make the move. She looking at the stopping point and judged from there. Becasue Heart was a distance and sprinter, she could handle just about anything. After about half of the time was spent Kris went ahead and gave her her head. They sprinted to the end. Whenshe slowed Heart down to a stop she wasn't even sweating. Kris knew she didn't push Heart to her full spee, but she wasn't going to either. She shouldn't be working this hard befeor such a big race, Nando needed some help. Kris liked Nando, but not as a trainer. She wanted Pablo back.

When Kris got back to Nano he told her hte time. " A minute 5. Kris, really, you want her to get ready, you need to push her full. She isn't going to win running like that. I can tell you don't feel good. Go home, get some sleep and be back here at nine tonight. We'll work somemore when there isn't any horses on the track, maybe she'll do better," he siad then walked off.

_Does he not get it? You don't train at night. And she needs to train with other horses on the track. And you DON'T push a week before the KENTUCKY DERBY! _Kris thought. She had to do something. She needed a real trainer , or she wasn't going to win. Everytime she raced and followed what Nando said, she lost, and when she did what she thought Pablo would do she won. She wasn't going to listen to Nando, and she wasn't going to train under him anymore either. The only reason he was trainer was becasue everyone thought he was the greatest, but he wasn't, Kris was a better rider, and that's why they won after she can, befoer, they lost.

----------------------

When Kris got back to the hotle room she looked in the mirror. She really did look pale.

She layed down on her bed and picked up her cell phone. She immediatly called Pablo.

"Hey Kris, how is training going?" he asked.

"Let's just say, that if I train the way Nando is telling me to, we will finish lsat n the Derby becasue she will be to tired to finish the race,' Kris told him.

:What is he runing her?" Pablo asked.

"Well, we are doing three quarter mile runs with a quarter mile sprint. Every day twice a day. So I just don't do what he tells me. Which is hte reason I called," Kris said. "I need you to come back. I can't ride under Nando anymore. He is having us train at nine and ten o'clock at night. He hates training with other horses on the track. And he is running us like crazy. I am really sick and he was like, you need t go home. I can't go home. I need to train, but not the way he is doing it."

"Wow. The race is Saturday, and I'm flying out Friday night. Look, I'll change my flight till this afternoon, they have an open one I was looking at last night, and it leaves at 3. Rightn nw it is 11, so I'll change it, pack and be there at 6. How about that?" Pablo said. Kris knew he didn't like Fernando.

"Oh thank you Pablo, I'll call Junior and tell him! He just didn't want to change traiers this close to the race. Bye," Kris said and hung up the phone. She immediatly called Junior and told him the good news and then fell asleep.

----------------------

When Kris woke up it was around four o'clock. She got up and turned on her laptop. She went to google and typed in _Baby Names. _A page came up and she looked through them. She picked out boy and girl names. She knew she was only 8 weeks, but still, no reason not to pick names out already. By the time she wasn going to tell Junior it was going to be after the races and she would be about 15 weeks. She knew he was going to get mad for riding while she was pregnant, but she could just say she didn;t know. She was two months, she wasn't going to show until about 4 months. SHe made a list of names anyways.

_Girls: Kailyn Maria, Maria Cathleen, Isabella Marie, Chloe Elizabeth, Zoe Elizabeth_

_Boys: Garrett Tyler, Micah Aaron, Caleb Landon._

When she was finished she quickly got a shower and called Junior, she had to tell him. She had to tell someone. She actually thought she might be having twins. Yeah, she wasonly 8 weeks, but still, someone had to know. She picked up the phone and dialed Junior's number.

"Hey baby, is something wrong?" Junior asked concerned. That was the third time today she had called.

"Well, yes and no," kris said bitting her nails. She had to tell him, even if he took her off Heart.

"What is it?" Juior asked rally concerned.

"Well, there is no easy way to tell you. But you know how I said I was retiring after the races?" Kris asked. trying to calm her breathing.

"Yeah..." Junior hesitated.

"Well, it's not becasue I want to get pregnant, it's becasue, well...becasue I am pregnant," Kris finally got out.

"WHAT! And your riding. Kris, you can't ride while your pregnant, we have to find a new jokey in less than a week. Why didn't you tell me! How long have you know?" Junior asked a littel upset, but kris could tell he was happy.

"I've known about two weeks. I'm only eight weeks along. And I askd a doctor, you can ride up until 16 weeks, but no more than that, And at the last race I will barely be 15 weeks. Junior please don't take me off Heart, she needs me to win!" Kris saidlaying back down on the bed, placing her hand on her flat stomach.

"Okay! But I'm moving up my flight, I'll try to get one for tomorrow. But please be careful!!! I don't want ou hurting our little one."

"You mean littel ones!" Kris said.

"WHAT! There is more tha one?" Junior asked excited.

"I think so, I'm not sure yet, but the doctor said he thought he eard two heartbeats, but he wasn't completly sure," Kris said.

"So this is going to better than excpected!" Junior said.

A/N-So, I really don' know how long you can ride when your pregnant, and good times for horse running, but let's pretend I'm right. Well, there is chapter 3. Please review.


	4. The 2 things she wanted

CHAPTER 4:

Kris jumped into the front seat of her BMW convertible and headed toward the airport. Pable was arriving in about twenty minutes. And Kris had just woken up from her nap. Her talk with Junior had went great. He was so happy she was having a baby. Even though he made her promise to stop riding if it was going to injury her or the baby. But Kris assured him that she and the baby both would be fine. He also promised to schedule a doctor's appointment for when she got back to California.

Kris sped out of the hotel parking lot and onto the interstate. She turned on the radio and drove along in silence.

"Pablo!" She called when she saw him get off the plane. She was so happy to have him back.

"Hey Kris. How are you doing?" He said giving her a hug.

"Pretty good," she replied. She had told him when she talked to him earlier that she was pregnant and he told her that he wasn't going to cut her any slack becasue if she wanted to race then that is what he was going to train her for. Unlike Nando who wanted her to take breaks. But then again, Nando wasn't that great of a trainer.

"That's good. Let's go down to the track so I can see Heart. Then we can go back down to the hotel. You'll need to start getting some more sleep so that you can be prepared to ride. The race is only a week away. You and Heart have to start improving. I know you too can do it," he said grabbing his bag as they headed out of the door to the small town airport.

-------------------------

"Well to me she looks like she is in the shape to run all day. But she looks tired. Let's give her some rest and we'll take her slow in the morning. And then on Monday we'll blow her out and see how she does. And then the rest of the week we'll take it slow," Pablo told Kris while they were standing in front of Furillo Heart's stall.

"Pablo, what a suprise to see you here. Are you looking at the horse?" Fernando asked walking up as soon as Pablo and Kris tunred aroiund.

"No, I'm here to train this horse. I'm the new trainer here," Pablo said looking the short white man in the eye.

"What?" Nando said.

"Well Kris called me and told me about how you were training this horse. And you have a few problems. You can't train a horse by itself and thn expect it to run well with ninteen other horses. And you can't blow it out two times a day and expect it's times to get better. This horse is about to die from exhaustion. Why don't you watch me train her for the next three races and then start training horses. But until then Kris and Junior have decided to make me the head trainer for Heart," Pablo told him straight out. Nando look at Pablo then to Kris and then back to Pablo and turned around and walked off shaking his head. That man had a lot to learn.

"Thanks so much Pab," Kris said looking up at the dark haired man.

"Ha, no problem. Now let's get you back to the hotel," he said and they walked off laughing together, just like old times.

-----------------------------------

On Monday morning Kris woke up to the sound of the hotel alarm clock making the most annoying ringing sound ever. She slowly made her way out of the bed and went and turned on the coffee pot. She jumped in the shower quickly and got out just as the coffee pot finished. She rapped a towel around her and poured her some coffee. As she sipped at the hot coffee she checked her cell phone. She had one missed call from Junior. She hit send twice and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey baby," she heard her husband say on the other end.

"Hey yourself," she said back playfully pulling some clothes out of her suitcase to put on.

"I was just going to tell you I got my flight changed so I'll be there today. Around six tonight," she heard him say. A big smile came across her face.

"Really!" she pracically yelled into the phone.

---------------------------------------------

Once Kris was off the phone she put on her black breeches, black riding boots and a sky blue polo. She locked the hotel suite and made her way down to her car. She then sped all the way to the race track.

When she got there she went straight to Hearts stall. The bay filly nuzzled Kris' hands looking for a treat. "Nope, not till after we run," Kris said smiling at the filly. Kris quickly tacked her up and walked her down to the track where Pablo was standing.

"Okay Kris. We're going to blow her out a mile. Give her your head when you think she is ready. You know this horse better than I do. Trust your gut on this one," Pablo said helping Kris into the saddle. She clipped her helmet and trotted Heart around a little bit. When she was warmed up she took her to the starting line. She got in position and when she saw Pablo's hand coming down out of the corner of her eye she sent Heart off. Kris had to pull her back a few times becasue Heart wanted to Sprint. But Kris already had a race startegy in her head. She was going to hold her back at the begining of the race. Keeping her far enought towards the front to still be able to win but far enough back to make people think she wasn't a contender. Then at the last three furlongs she would make her move pulling her to the outside and sprinting. When Heart was sprinting no one could beat her.

Kris focused back on blowing out Heart. She looked up ahead and noticed there was about four furlongs left. When she hit three furlongs left she gave Heart her head, just like she would be doing in the real race on Saturday. ONce they crossed the finish line she knew they had just had an excellent time.

"Kris that was amazing. You just beat last year's derby time by a second. In a workout. Do that on Satuday and you'll be in the winners circle for sure.

Kris sat up on her horse smiling. Pablo grabbed Heart's reins and led towards the stable block. When they got to Heart's stall a groom with a name tag that read 'ADAM' took the reins from Pablo. Pablo nodded his head in thanks and said something about going to get some coffee. Kris hopped of the thoroughbred and started rubbing Heart's neck.

"That was an amazing ride," the short groom with red curly hair and big blue eyes said to Kris. His freckled cheeks were red from the heat.

"Thanks" Kris smiled at him. "Don't worry about brushing her. I'll do that," she said as he lifted off the saddle.

"Okay. But do you mind if I stand near and watch so that if my boss comes by he doesn't think I'm making his jockey's do all the work." Adam joked with her.

"Sure, why don't you go down with me to the cross ties so I can wash her off," Kris said grabbing hold of the lead rope. Her and Adam walked down the aisle in silence.

"SO, are you training to be a jockey?" Kris asked. He was shorter than she was, so he was about the size of a jockey.

"Oh yes. I love riding. My best friend's family use to own a farm. But when his dad died, his mother didn't know how to take care of it. And since no one else in the family wanted it, or could run it they sold it and all the horses. I use to go there before school every morning and excercise the horses. His dad promised me that I would be there jockey as soon as I turned sixteen. He died the day before my sixteenth birthday," Adam said running one of the water hoses over Heart. "So now I'm working here hoping someone will need an excercise rider one day."

"Are you working with any real jockeys?" Kris asked him.

"Are you kidding me? I'm eighteen, about to graduate high school at the end of the month. My dad wants me to be a lawyer like him and my mom wants me to be a vet, like her. They were only going to let me ride while I was in high school. But now, I can't ride. But at least if I'm working here i still get to work with race horses. And that is all I want. Since I can't ride them," Adam explained to her.

"Well, I had someone ask me the other day if I could come everyday this week and ride five of there thoroughbreds for them. But I told them I wouldn't have time to ride them. Expecially five of them. SO would you like to come help me. I might be able to ride, if I didn't have to ride them all," Kris said looking at him, a grin appearing.

"Would I like to? I would love too. Count me in." he said with a huge smile.

"Great! Meet me here at five a.m. We'll go in my car. I'll call the farm tonight and let them know we're coming,'' Kris said emphasizing the we're. "Will you finish taking care of Heart for me?" Kris said walking off. She got into her care and went back to the hotel.

----------------------------

"Hey Baby!" Junior said to Kris as she jumped into his arms at the airport later that evening.

"I missed you soooo much!" Kris said not letting him go. She looked him in the eye as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I missed you too. How are you," he said and then started smiling, "and the other one," he said refering to the baby.

"We are fine," Kris said. She felt weird and excited saying we. Becasue now, she was caring for two in one body. SHe placed her hand on her slim stomach and Junior grabbed her otehr hand and walked out of the airport together. They went to the car and Kris drove them back to the hotel. They whole time Junior looked at her and though _Finally, I have the two things in my life that I wanted._

A/N-Sooo...how was it. I know. I haven't updated in forever. And it is a short chapter...sorry :( But please...still review and tell me what you think :) I promise the next chapter will be better.


	5. Uhohh

It was Saturday morning. The day before the Kentucky Derby. Kris woke up and looked over noticing Junior wasn't hearing the alarm clock that was going off. It was four a.m. Kris had to go to the track and get Adam and ride over to Handrich Farms to warm up five of there horses: My Girl Bella, Sugar Buga, Restless Tizzy, Honeyland, and Momma Mac. They were all amazing horses, but Kris liked Bella and Buga the best of them all. So she always rode those two and Adam always rode Mac and Tizzy. And whoever was done first would ride Honeyland. They had even asked Kris to ride Bella in a race the next weekend which she agreed to. When they had asked her Adam looked upset because he was the one there trying to find a job riding a horse in a race. Kris knew that and really wasn't interested in riding another horse while training another horse. She was sure that she would qualify for the second of third races. SO Kris planned on talking to the owners about giving Adam the ob instead of her.

Kris got out of bed and quietly got ready trying not to wake Junior. Once she was shower dressed and ready she kissed him quickly on the cheek and crept out of the hotel suite.

"Good Morning," Kris said pulling up in front of the stable at Handrich Farms. Adam was already there waiting on her since his dad let him use his car that morning.

"Mornin," he said taking another sip of coffee.

"Got anymore of that?" she asked pointing at the coffee while climbing out of the red BMW convertible.

"Yeah, there is some in the tack room. Follow me," he said walking into the barn and Kris followed. She quickly poured her some in a plastic coffee cup and chugged it down. Once she was finished she tossed it in the sink and went out to find Gerald, the owner of the farm.

"Morning Furillo. Ready for that race next Saturday. It will be Bella's first and we need a win," Gerald said as Kris found him in Honeyland's stall.

"Yeah. About that race. Can I talk to you about it?" Kris asked.

"Sure," Gerald said going back to grooming the small framed chesnut colt.

"Well, I don't think I could fully focus on Bella's race while training for another big triple crown race. So I don't think I would make the best rider for Bella next Saturday," Kris said flattening Honeyland's forelock with her fingers.

"Well thanks for your honesty. I appreciate you wanting the best for her. I'll have to go sart looking for another jockey," He said walking past her.

"Wait! I know a great rider who is looking to ride and I know for a fact that he won let you down," Kris told him before he waked away.

"And who would that be?" Gerald turned around clearly interested.

"Adam," Kris said.

"Okay, Adam. I want you to exercise Bella today," he said coming to the track at six sharp.

"Wait, shouldn't Kris be riding her to prepare for the race?" Adam asked with a confused look on his freckled face.

"Kris isn't riding Bella in the race," Gerald said looking up at Kris with a grin on his face.

"Then who is? You only have a week," Adam said in a confused manner.

"Your are," Gerald said smiling. Adam jumped off of Tizzy and ran over to Kris and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much. I could have never done this without you," Adam said still hugging her.

Kris laughed. "It wasn't me. Gerald is the one who gave you the job. Now get up on that horse and prove to these people that I'm not lying to them!" Kris said taking hold of Tizzy's reins so that Adam could get on Bella. Adam mounted the black filly and put on his helmet. HE turned Bella and went off at a trot. Kris then mounted Tizzy and sent him off after Bella and Adam. Because Tizzy was still building muscle Kris asked him to go and a nice quick canter. They soon cuaght up with Bella and Adam.

"How does she feel?" Kris asked the red haeaded boy.

"She is amazing. I feel like i can run all day!" HE said with a huge smile on his face. Kris felt TIzzy start tensing up. SHe patted the bay's neck. Kris lookedaround to see what could be bothering Tizzy. She had never seen him run like this. She could understand if he had never ridden next to another horse, but Tizzy ran beside Bella every morning. Kris looked on the other side of Bella but here wasn't a horse there. Then she headr something coming up behind her. The Big Man Goliath was charging up behind them.

"Is Bella tensing up to?" She asked Adam really quick.

"Yeah. It's Ashton riding Goliath. HE is charging him after us," Adam said obviously freaked out which was making the horses even more tense.

"Okay. On the count of three give Bella the rein. And I'll do the same for Tizzy. If we don't move these horses we're going ot get run over. Push Bella out to the right. And I'll go righ beside you. But you have to hurry. Do you understand?" Kris asked really quick. She looked behind her, Ashton and Goliath was about 7 lengths behind them and gaining ground fast, Tizzy and Bella were already in full out gallops.

"Yeah, I got it," Adam siad.

"Okay 3-2-1!" Kris yelled. But it wasn't fast enough. By the time Adam moved Bella out of the way Goliath was slamming into Tizzy's side knocking him against the rail.Kris lost her balance in the saddle and fell sideways over the rail landing on the grass. She layed there for a few minutes until she realized Tizzy was standing beside her on the other side of the rail. Kris slowly stood up and noticed everyone running towards her. She looked for Ashton and noticed him down the stretch of the track beside Goliath and Gerlad was obviously yellling at him becasue Kris could even hear his voice. A few seconds later Adam rode up on Bella. Kris took hold of Tizzy's reins and looked him over. On his side that hit the rail a piece of wood was stuck through his side. And he was pretty shooken up. Kris stroked his head trying to calm him down.

"Are you alright?" Adam said jumping off of Bella.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Tizzy is a different story," she said whispering trying not to spook the Thoroughbred anymore.

"Kris, you don't look okay. Do you not feel that huge gash in your forehead?" Adam said

As soon as he mentioned it Kris' paniced. She began feeling pain in her forehead. She figured her adrenaline rush kept her from feeling the pain.

"You really should go home," Adam said worried.

He's right Kris. That head looks pretty bad. I don't think it's serious. But if I was you I would head to the hospital and get it cleaned up and stitched," Gerald said as he walked up.

Kris just nodded and headed for her car. As soon as she got in she hit "2" and the "Send" on her cell phone. Junior answered after three rings.

"Hello," he said in a groggy voice. Kris had just woken him up.

"Hey baby. I'm headed to the hospital," she said.

"What!" he said obviously awake at the mention of his wife going to the hospital.

"Yeah. Me and Dadm were riding and a rider came up beside me on another horse and pushed us hard into the rail and I flipped over it and hit a rock or something and I have a gash in my head," Kris told him. It didn't really hurt. But when Kris looked in the rear-view mirror. She could tell that it would need stitches.

"Okay baby. I'll meet you there. Are you alright?" he asked. She could hear the sounds of him throwing on some clothes.

"YEah, I'll be fine. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes," Kris said. She told him that she loved him and then hung up the phone.

Becasue the hospital was right by the track Kris had no problem finding it. When she pulled up she saw Junior's black sport's car just like her's. She parked next to him and ran inside.

As soon as she walked in the door Junior saw her and was right by her side. "Baby, that looks bad. Are you going to be able t ride tomorrow?"

 "Yes Junior. I'm perfectly okay. Let's just get this over with."

Once Kris got signed in they waited for about thirty minutes before the nurse called her name.

"So, tell me what happened," a nurse with blonde curls said cleaning Kris' wound said. Her name was Marion according to her name tag.

Kris told her everything that happened. "I will be able to ricae tomorrow won't I?" Kris asked wincing as the nurse stitched it.

"I don't see a problem with that. Just make sure to stay calm today. Lay down. Mr. Davis, don't let her do anything." the nurse told him.

"I won't." Junior said holding his wife's hand.

"I have a question," Kris said. " I'm pregnant. I didn't lose the baby did I?"

"There is a possibility that you did. Would you like me to check for you?" Marion asked.

"Umm..no. That's okay. I wouldn't be able to handle knowing and racing my best tomorrow. But thanks anyways," Kris said. The nurse told them they could leave and they went on there way. The whole time home Kris thought to herself _What will I do if I lost my baby. _She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. There was no way she would be able to live wiht herself.


	6. Her name was Furillo Heart

The pre-race chaos was in full swing with only 45 minutes before post time. Kris was in the Jockey room putting on her silks for the big race. Kris sat on the bench as she buttoned up her shirt. She took deep breaths in and out. She slid the cover onto her hat and walked out side. Her husband, Junior, was waiting by the door for her.

"You ready baby?" He asked taking her hand and leading her toward the stable block.

"I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be. How is Heart doing? I haven't gotten a chance to see her yet," said Kris. After her head injury yesterday, Junior had told Kris not to wake up early, and that he would take care of everything at the track. So Kris had just arrived.

"She seems to be excited. I can tell she is nervous, but I think once she sees you and gets ready to load into the gate everything will be alright," Junior told her.

"Well, she isn't the only one who is nervous."

--

"Okay girl, calm down. It's okay," Kris said soothingly to Heart. She was jumping back from everything.

"I don't know what has gotten into her." Pablo said trying to help Kris calm down Heart who was reared up on her back two hooves. "Shh Girl," he said to he leading her around in circles.

"I hope she is going to be ready to race. We have to go around the track any second now," Junior told them. "Kris, she is calmest when she is with you, so why don't you lead her around," he told his wife.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Kris said exhaling. Heart was finally acting somewhat calm feeling Kris' gentle touch on her neck. She grabbed the lead rope and followed the rest of the Davis crew to the track. There were camera's and reporter's everywhere.

"So Mr. Davis, how do you feel about Furillo Heart? Do you think that she will be a competitor in the big race today?" a brunette reporter said to Junior.

"Not only do I think she is a contender, I believe she is going to be the winner. She is, in my opinion, the best horse, and I know for a fact that we also have the best rider. So be looking for her to come out on top," he said before giving a big smile to the camera. then leaned down to give Kris a kiss.

"And what about you Mrs. Davis, how do you feel about this race being Furillo Heart's jockey?

"I feel very confident about this race. I mean, there are some great horses in this field and I believe that Furillo Heart is one of the strongest, so don't be surprised if a filly comes out on top today."

--

"Okay baby, good luck. I love you so much, no matter what happens on the track today," Junior said as he helped his wife into the saddle.

"Thanks. I love you too." she replied back as a rider on a brown and white paint horse came to lead her to the gate.

Unlike the rest of the horses Heart didn't try to break into a canter. She was actually quite calm, especially compared to earlier. "Yeah, that's a good girl," Kris leaded down and whispered into the filly's black tipped ears. "Do you wanna win this one girl?" Kris asked the horses smiling. Heart threw her head up and down as if to nod yes. Kris laughed. "Me too girl, me too."

Kris and Heart we loaded into gate number four. Kris was happy with this spot because it was close to the rail, but also close to the middle of the pack. As they waited for the other horses to load Kris replayed Pablo's race strategy in her head.

_When you get out of the gate she is going to want to be in front, because she is a sprinter, but don't let her. This may sound crazy, but hold her back. Keep her around the seventh position. When you turn for home let her move up some, but don't let her out at full speed. Most of the horses will be let out, but you don't want to tire her for the end of the race. But when you think she is ready giver her her head. Use your gut Kris. You know what to do. _

Before Kris knew it the gates were flying open. Heart set out in the second position. Kris immediately pulled her back to seventh just like she was told. Heart didn't like it though. She was struggling against Kris to move up front an Kris knew it was going to wear her out.

Kris leaned forward and whispered, "Listen to me girl. We got this but you have to trust me," and after that she rode along smoothly listening to Kris.

Kris and Heart rode between fifth and seventh the whole race. When they turned for home Kris could barely tell if she had given Heart a little speed or not because there was horses flying past then

--

Junior watched as the gates flew open. Heart was out in front but Kris pulled her back.

"Come on Kris!" he shouted. He watched as she struggled to hold back the filly. "Come on Kris, you got it. Go baby go," he said under his breath. He noticed that Kris finally got everything under control. She was doing an amazing job. Although he was a bit worried about then riding so far back in the pack.

"Calm down Junior, she is doing fine,"Pablo said pulling Junior's hand, which was now white, off of the rolled up newspaper,

"Haha, sorry," Junior said looking back out to the track.

--

It was the moment of truth, and Kris knew it was. If she didn't make the move soon, she would lose the race, but if she made it too soon she would run Heart out of energy. "Okay girl, this is it. Do your thing," Kris said.

--

Junior watched as Heart moved to the outside. She was flying past all the horses on the field. She quickly made her way to the second position. She was half a length behind the number one horse. He saw Kris give Heart the crop for the first time and Heart shot up.

_Saving Private Ryan and Furillo Heart are neck and neck three lengths in front of Legally Blown. Furillo Heart and Saving Private Ryan are making their way towards the wire for a photo finish_

--

This was it. Heart and the other horse were neck and neck. She was urging Heart on but the other horses wasn't backing down without a fight.

"COME ON GIRL! WE GOT THIS! LET'S GO!" Kris yelled to Heart. They were moving faster than lightening. Heart was pushing forward and forward. All Kris was focused on the Heart and the finish line.

_FLASH_

And it was done with. Kris couldn't tell who had one the race. She never noticed if the other horse had fell behind.

_And by half a length Furillo Heart wins the Kentucky Derby! _The loud speaker yelled. Kris threw her crop into the air and patted Heart's neck.

--

They were coming down to the last part of the race.

"Come on Kris, you go it!" Junior heard Pablo yell. Heart was neck and neck with the other horse. Neither one of them was giving up. Then something happened. Junior saw Kris lean forward and it looked like she said something to Heart. But whatever she did it had worked. Because as soon as she said Heart leaped forward giving more power and speed with each stride. They were half a length ahead. They had the race. _3-2-1 _Junior counted in his head. And there it was. They had just won the Kentucky Derby.

Junior hugged Pablo. And then ran down to the winner's circle to meet his wife.

--

_In the Winner's Circle_

"That was an amazing performance out of Furillo Heart. How do you feel?" The brunette reporter from before asked Junior before Kris got there with Heart.

"It is amazing. But I knew it from the beginning. But I don't only think it was the horse that did it. And I'm not saying this because she is my wife, but Kris really understands what it means to be a good rider. She listens to a horse, and knows how well they can perform before a race, and while they are on the track. I don't think we could have done it without her," Junior said back to the lady as soon and Kris came riding up.

"And here is Mrs. Kris Davis the jockey. Will you give us a few words about how you felt while you were in the track?" she asked the exhausted Kris.

"It was awesome. I don't think my adrenaline has ever been that high before. But we started out clean. I knew I had to pull her back or she would run herself out. So we ran about mid pack the whole time. She was pulling against me a lot of first, but then I had to let her know she could trust me, so after that she was really attentive to my signals and commands. And at the end I was so scared. And I knew she could do it. So I pulled her to the outside and I let her go. And it truly felt like she was flying. I don't ever think I have ridden a horse going that fast before. But we were neck and neck with Saving Private Ryan, and he is an great colt. And I knew that if I messed up once the race would go to him. But at the end Heart just had a load of speed come out of her. So it wasn't me who won this race, it was Heart," Kris said out of breath. She leaned forward and hugged Heart's neck. At that moment Heart turned her head back and nuzzled Kris' arm. The camera's were plashing from every direction but Kris didn't care. She knew that her bond with Heart was just as strong as it was with Wildfire, and that's all Kris wanted at this moment. It was like they were one. But heck, her name was Furillo Heart.

**A/N-Okay, her was the next chapter. I kinda switched back and forth between Junior's POV and Kris' so I hope it didn;t confuse you. Please review and tell me what you think. I think it was an okay chapter. So give me some feeback and what you wanna see for the next chapter. Love Love Love**


	7. Unpleasant news

"Kris, you just won the Kentucky Derby. How can you not be excited?" Junior asked his wife that night at the owner's party. It was located in the dining hall of the hotel.

"I am excited. I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to head back up to the room. Okay?" she said after receiving a kiss from her husband.

"Ugh. Okay. DO you want me to came with you?" he asked her, not wanting to leave her side.

"Nah. I'll be alright. You stay here and have fun. I'll see you when you get back from the party. I'm probably going to just go to bed anyways. I love you," she said before walking away from him.

--

Kris got to her room and layed her keys on the table beside the door. She unzipped the back of her silver dress on the way to the bedroom. She slipped it off and pulled on a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt. She slipped on some flip-flops and headed back out of the door. She knew she should tell Junior where she was going, but he would be at the party for atleast another two hours. That was plenty of time for her to run to the drug store, buy a pregnancy test, take it, and be asleep by the time Junior got home. Right?

--

"Mr. Davis. Where did that wife of yours go?" Mark Giles, the owner of Cabotta, who was a contender of the Derby, asked Junior about thirty minutes after Kris had let. Cabotta came in fifth.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling well. So she went to the room. Why?" Junior asked the twenty seven year old. Mark took over the farm six months ago after his father passed away.

"I just wanted to have a few words with her. She is an amazing rider. I was hoping she could ride for me this weekend. I have six horses entered into some races his weekend, and I need some wins. Since Cabotta obviously didn't perform his best today. And since she got that filly to win, I'm sure she could get any horse to," Mark said in a cocky attitude. Junior felt like punching him on the face. But he had to be polite.

"Well I will get her to call you first thing in the morning. I'm sure she would love for you to ride. And it's not like she had a magic wand that made Heart win today Mark. Furillo Heart is an excellent horse and could have won with anybody," Junior said back to him.

"Well that's not what you said to the cameras today is it," Mark said back taking a sip of his scotch.

"Look Mark. No, I don't think she could have won the Derby without Kris, because when Kris is on her back she wants to win. Kris can get that out of any horse. So if you would like for me wife to ride for you this weekend, then I suggest you keep your smart ass comments to yourself. Got it?" Junior said getting in his face. How dare he try to make him look bad in front of all of these people. And especially bringing his wife into it.

"Yes sir. I do. I'll be expecting to see Kris Furillo on that track at six a.m. Or I'll be use that the racing board sees that you used illegal drugs on that filly of yours. Junior Davis, I have been watching your family play dirty for the last seventy-seven years, and I know all your little games. So don't cross me," he said. That really made Junior mad.

"What do you want from me Mark? You know good and darn well we didn't drug that horse. So what is it you want?" Junior asked scared.

"I want some wins. And if my six horses don't win on Saturday, then I'll make sure your filly doesn't win the Preakness in two weeks. And that is a promise," and with that said Mark walked off and left Junior standing alone and confused.

--

_Please be pink! Please be pink! Please be pink! _Was all Kris cold think about. She had made it back to the hotel in under fifteen minutes. She couldn't wait any longer to see if she still was pregnant. But somewhere, deep inside her heart, she knew she wasn't. There was no way it cold have lived after that fall.

It had been three minutes, it was time to look at it. Kris lowered her big brown eyes down to the little white pregnancy test. And tear feel from her eyes. There was no pink to be seen. A tear slowly slid down her cheek. She had lost the baby.

"Well maybe it is for the better," she said aloud. "At least now I know I can ride. And I can always get pregnant again. But how am I suppose to tell Junior? I mean, he was so happy. But there is nothing I cna do about it now."

Kris sighed and picked up her cell phone, she couldn't hold this off. Although she wanted to.

The phone rang twice before the voice she loved answered.

"Hello," Kris heard a lot of noise in the background.

"Hey baby. Do you think that you could meet me in the lobby in like two minutes?" she asked.

"Yeah. There is something I need to talk to you about. I'll see you then. Bye," She heard Junior hang up the phone. She ran out of the room and jumped in the elevator just as it was about to close.

--

Junior watched his wife as she walked out of the elevator and made her way toward him. HEr eyes were red and hollowed out. He could she had been crying.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Junior said taking her into his arms. He could feel moisture going through his dress shirt.

"NO! I'm not okay," Kris said in between sobs.

"Tell me baby. What is it?" Junior asked holding her hand between his palms.

"I..I lo...i lost the baby," she cried throwing her head back up against his broad chest

"Oh baby," Junior said feeling tears coming. He dug his face into her brown hair that smelled like strawberries.

He rapped his arms around her and they stood there a cried together.

--

"He said what!" Kris said an hour later. Her and Junior had decided to try again to get pregnant after the triple crown races. ANd Junior told her what had happened between him and Mark Giles.

"I know. But this is the only way to get him to leave us alone," Junior told her.

"But Junior. What if I don't win!" Kris said utterly and completly confused.

"But you will Kris. I've seen his horses. They are better than Cabotta, and you saw how that horse ran today. If he would have been clean out of the gate he would have had a chance. Please Kris. If not for me, than do it for Heart."

"Okay. I'll do it. But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," Kris said getting up and heading back to her room.

--

A/N-Okay..so it wasn't the best chapter...or the longest. But I'm sorry. I'm doped up on tylenol and I'm not thinking straight. But the nest will be better. I promise.But please still review and tell me what you think. Thanks :)


	8. Here's the deal

"I just wish I had a choice about this," Kris Furillo Davis said to her husband on the way to the track.

"And you think I don't? Look Kris. IT's just a week. And six races. Your gonna win. I know you will. Please baby," Junior Davis said to his wife as he parked the black corvette and looked at her with his oh-so-sexy grin. He leaned in and kissed her.

"UGH! Okay. Whatever. I'll be happy. But just promise me you'll be there the whole time. This guy kinda creeps me out," Kris said giving Junior another kiss.

"Well obviously. I'm not going to leave my wife there with him. But I'm going to go see Pablo and talk to him about Heart. I'll see you out in the track in about fifteen minutes. Okay?" Junior said getting out of the car.

--

Kris was riding I Am Legend. He was a grey thoroughbred. And made of solid muscle. And he was fast. Kris felt like she was flying. He was the last of the six horses she was racing with. But while riding, Kris came up with a brilliant plan. She would get Junior to buy the six horses. That way Junior could be the owner, and if Kris lost the race with them, then they didn't have anything to worry about. And because the guy wouldn't have any races coming up he would have to leave. Kris thought it was brilliant. But getting it by Junior would be the hard part. They had plenty of money. And Junior was great at persuading people.

"Good ride Kris. I'll see you at five a.m. tomorrow. Get some rest, your gonna need it," Mark said as Kris got off of Legend.

"Yeah, so are you," Kris said back under her breath. But Mark didn't hear her. She met Junior at the gate.

"You looked good out there baby," he said leaning down to give her a kiss, but Kris turned her head so he ended up kissing her cheek. He looked at her confused.

"We need to talk," Kris said walking towards the barn to see Heart. They were leaving for Baltimore, Marlyland Sunday to the Pimlico Race Course to get ready for the Preakness

"What about?" Junior said running to catch up to Kris.

"I'm not racing for that man Junior! I just can't do it. And I'm not going to risk Heart's chance at that race and possibly her life. I'n not going to. And I have a solution," She siad facing Junior with a angry look on her pretty face.

"And what is that? There is no solution," Junior said back to her.

"We're going to buy the horses, and we are going to race them. That way Mark will have to leave the track, and he won't have a say in anything," Kris said.

"Kris. Even if we do that he can come to Baltimore and still hurt Heart," Junior said.

"No he can't. Becasue I'm going to order a 24 hour security watch on her. And I'm going be sleeping in the barn with her. Every night. Junior, this is the only way. And if you don't put in the offer for the horses by this afternoon at three o'clock. Then I'm going to do it. I have plenty of money from Flame's stud fees, and I will do it. So if you don't want me to get itno it, when I'm already stressed out, then I suggest you do it," KRis said looking him straight in the eye. Even the devil would give in to the stare Kris was giving Junior.

"Okay. I'll do it. But I'm going to put them in your name. So your going to have to handle them, training and everything. Got it?" Junior said.

"Excellent. Now go before Mark leaves," Kris said turning around but Junior grabbed her arm.

"What are the horses names?" Junior asked.

"Heartbreaker, I Am Legend, Bourbon Breeze, Shadow of the day, BLame it on the Sun, and Frisky Whiskey," Kris siad before turning aroud and leaving again.

--

"What do you want Mr. Davis," Mark said as Junior walked up to his car.

"How much?" Junior asked.

"Excuse me?" Mark asked putting on his designer sunglasses.

"How much for those six horse? I'll offer you 25,000 each," Junior said.

"I'm sorry. They are worth more than that. Your wasting my time Junior," Mark said looking up at him.

"75,000," Junior said. He was planning on going no higher than 90,000. He was doing this for Kris.

"I'm sorry Junior. They're not for sale," Mark said.

"Okay, 100,000 and they're winnings from saturday,"Junior said. He went over his price, but Kris was right, this was the only way.

"Okay. You have yourself a deal," Mark said getting out of his car. "Follow me."

Junior followed Mark as he called his lawyer.

"My lawyer is going to meet us here in thrity minutes. With the papers. So get your check book ready," Mark said.

Junior went to find Kris. "Hey baby," he said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck.

A smile creeped onto Kris' face. "Hey," she said blushing.

"I have good news," he said.

"You got the horses?" Kris said turning around.

"Yep, a hundred thousand each and they're winnings from Saturday. And the rest of they're boarding fees. But, they're yours. Mark's lawyer is going to be here in a little while, then your going to have yours self six new champion's," Junior said leaning down and kissing his wife. He would do anything for her.

"DO we have that much?" Kris asked.

"Of course baby. We have three times that much. And the check form the Derby hasn't even come in yet."

"You must love me or something," Kris said smiling.

"You know it," Junior said smiling before he leaned down and kissed his beautiful wife.

--

"Wow, you were right about these guys. They are amazing," Junior said to his wife the next morning after working with the six new horses.

"I know. I'm so excited. I finally get my own horses to train and race. This is like what I have always wanted. Well, atleast ever since I moved to Raintree," Kris said getting off of Frisky Whiskey.

"Well, thats what I'm here for, to make all your dreas come true," Junior said smiling down at Kris' tanned face, before leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you," Kris said

"I love you," Junior said back. For some reason when ever they said it in person the second one never said I love you too (A/N-has anyone ever noticed that on the show?"

A/N-Okay. It was a short chapter, and not that great. But the next one will be better. Please review!! I'm planning on starting a new story for after the fourth season.

**VISIT AND LEARN ABOUT WAYS TO SAVE WILDFIRE AND GET IT RENEWED FOR A FIFTH SEASON! KEEP THE FIRE GOING!!**


	9. The Big day

**CHAPTER 9:**

Saturday morning came before Kris was ready for it to. She woke up next to a sleeping Junior. She looked over at the alarm clock. It was 7:10, five minutes before she had to get up. She went ahead and got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee and then headed toward the bathroom. As soon as she stepped into the shower she heard the alarm go of and junior slam his hand down on it, before she heard his footsteps walking towards the bathroom.

"Good Morning Kris," he said through the door.

"You too," Kris said closing the shower curtain. She could see Junoir's shadow through the shower curtain come into the bathroom.

"Sleep good?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I slept pretty good," Kris kinda yelled over the running water. She could see Junior messing with his hair. "What about you?" she asked him

''I slept alright. The alarm rang to soon though," he said before walking back out of the bathroom.

Kris finished getting a shower and stepped out. She rapped the towel around her after drying her hair a little and exited the bathroom. She saw Junior sitting at the table drinking some coffee looking at the newspaper.

"Is the race schedule in there?" Kris asked pouring her some coffee.

"Yeah. Frisky's in the first, Shadow is in the second, Sunny is in the fourth, Bourbon Breeze is in the sixth, Heartbreaker in the seventh, and the Rose Stakes, Legend's race is the tenth," Junior called out to Kris who was looking through the suitcase. They were packing pretty much all night so neither of them got much sleep, and everything was in a suitcase because they were leaving after the last race. Kris pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She slipped them on as Junior got up, and got into the shower. Once Kris finished getting dressed she brushed through her long brown wavy hair and french braided her bangs into her hair and then but all her hair into a low pony tail. She applied a little bit of make up and hten brushed her teeth. By the time she was finished so was Junior. They got in the car and rode to the track together. They got there at eigth forty five. The first race was at ten.

"I'm going to go check us in and get our passes. Your silks are in the locker room, I put them there yesterday. I'll meet you at Frisky's stall in fifteen minutes," Junior said giving her a kiss and then walking off. Kris went to Heart's stall first.

"Good mornin girl," Kris said to the bay filly. "Wish me luck today okay?"

She then made her way to Frisky's stall. "Hey Frisky Whiskey," Kris said to the light chesnut filly. "Your going to have to show them who's boss today. You can do this, I know you can. But make sure you listen to me. YOu can't do this by yourself. Your too mean," Kris said laughing a little.

After fifteen minutes of talking to the horses Junior showed up.

"Here you go," Junior said handing her the pass.

"I wanna go warm Frisky up, see how she is feeling today. Yesterday she felt a little off," Kris told him feeling Frisky's legs.

"You want me to watch?" Junior asked.

"Yeah," Kris said getting up from her squatting position. Kris found some tack and put it on Frisky. Junior gave her a leg up and then lead her out to the track.

"I'm just gonna trot her a quarter mile then take her at a slow gallop for half a mile. Watch and see how she looks," Kris told Junior before taking off.

Kris signaled Frisky to go up against the rail then back off the rail. She was still feeling a little bit off. Kris figured it was just nerves. "Come on girl, let's see what you can do," Kris pushed her into a gallop. Frisky took off like lightening. Kris smiled and patted her neck. She was doing just fine. Once they were done she turned her around and trotted back over to a watchful Junior.

"She seemed a little bit stiff when you were trotting, but once you kicked up her speed she looked amazing," Junior said catching Kris and she jumped off the filly. He caught her in his arms. Kris' head was higher then Junior's and she leaned down and kissed him. Junior spun her around in circles.

"I love you so much," he said to Kris.

She smiled down at him and then kissed him passionately.

--

At nine fifty Kris was standing By Junior and Frisky Whiskey waiting for the speaker to announce rider's up for race number one. She stroked Firsky's elegant and powerful neck while Junior rubbed her back.

"You alright?" Junior asked looking down at Kris who had a serious look on her face.

"Huh? What?" Kris said looking up at him. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just thinking," Kris siad smiling shyly.

"You'll do great. And don't worry about winning. You are just giving these horses a little practice with other horses. Other than Legend and Heartbreaker, this is their first race. Don't stress yourself out," Junior said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I know. Thanks," Kris said leaning her hear up so Junior could kiss her, which he did. The loud speaker blared for the rider's to mount.

"Good luck out there," Junior said as Kris rode off. The day of fun began.

Race 1: Frisy Whiskey

Frisky flew out of the gate into the third position. Kris held her there. This race was one mile three quarters. When they turned for home Kris let Frisky have her head, big mistake. Frisky flew up. Kris new she was mean when she rode with other horses. Star Gazer was right in front of them, so Frisky nipped her in the rear. Kris pulled Frisky back and went around to the outside, better idea. Kris knew this was the long way, but what other choice did they have? Kris was neck and neck with Abbigail's Flower, the horse in first. Frisky was inching ahead. Kris hit her crop against Frisky's hind and she took off. Friskey won by three lengths.

Race 2: Shadow of the day

The solid black colt flew out of the gate. Kris was riding him right beside Jack in the Box, they were tied for the first position. Kris could feel Shadow look Jack in the Box in the eye. Kris giggled to herself. She knew Shadow liked to intimidate the other horses. This race was only a mile long, so it wasn't too bad. But Kris also knew that Shadow was fast, but ran out of energy quickly. So Kris pulled him back, and I mean, pulled. He didn't wasn't to go. Kris leaned down over Shadow's neck and said whispered him some encouragement. By the time Shadow listened to her, it was too late. They had to stay up front. Kris gave Shaodw his head, but he didn't have a lot of energy left, so Kris didn't push him. Gorilla Night flew past everyone winning the race, Jack in the Box came in second and Shadow came in third. Kris was proud of Shadow though, considering the lack of training he had. She knew that he had great potential, and that's all that mattered to her.

Race 4: Blame it on the Sun

The golden colored filly got out of the gate with a slow start, which wasn't to bad considering she was terrified of it. Kris knew that Sunny's slim figure would allow her to glide through tight spots, so she was going to use that to her advantage. They were diding along in fifth position. The mile and a half race would be easy for Sunny, she had a lot of stamina. After they went the first mile Kris allowed her to gice a little more speed. There was an opening, but it would be a tight sqeeze betweent the rail and another filly. But Kris knew they could handle it. Sunny glided into the spot and held the posotion there. They were in third place. Going around hte finla turn was when Kris knew she had to make her move. She changed leads with Sunny and the filly took off. Kris then saw anoher opportunity to change postitions. Between the two leading horses there was a spot about four feet wide. It was dangerous, but to win, they had to do it. Kris allowed Sunny all the speen she could give and guided her to the opening. Sunny flew in between the two horses and took the first place spot. But it was almost too late. SUnny only won by half a length, but it was still a win.

Race 6: Bourbon Breeze

The bay colt was in this half mile race for a reason, he had amazing speed, but not stamina. Kris figured that because he was such a slow colt, but a fast sprinter, this would be the best race for him. They left the gate slowly. After a quarter mile Kris gave Bourbon his head. It took him a few seconds to gain speed but once hie did he was off. Kris took him to the outside where they wouldn't have to worry about being boxed in. Bourbon began flying past the other horses until he was nose to nose with the lead horse. They were less than 100 feet from teh finish line. Kris tapped the crop against his falnk and he picked up speed again surging ahead of the other horse. They won by three lengths.

Race 7: Heartbreaker

The Strawberry Roan filly was very antsy loading into the gate. Krsi held her firm though. She whispered to her to calm down. Th egates flew open and Hearthbreaker leapt out like there was a fire chasing her. She was throwing her head around. "Whats wrong girl? Come on. Act right. You can do this." They were in last position. Krsi didn't know what was going on with Heartbreaker. Kris yanked on the reins to let Heartbreaker know she was boss. Heartbreaker put her head down and stormed towards the horses in the running pack. They were right behind the last horse, besides them. Kris went on the outside incase of the horses frightening Heartbreaker anymore. They were flying past the horses in the pack. They were coming around hte last turn and they were in third position. Then Heartbreaker started acting up again. Throwing her head around again. Then Kris felt something was off. Heartbreaker was avoiding putting ressure on her front right leg. Kris pulled her up afraid of hurting Heartbreaker. By the time Kris got her stopped the rest of the pack finished the race. She hopped off of Heartbreaker and the filly wouldn't even put her leg on the ground. Kris pulled off the sadle as fast as she could. She saw Junior and Pablo running out towards them.

"What happened?" Junir asked coming up to help his wife control the filly.

"I don't know. She was acting up at the beginning and finally I got her to settle, but when she started acting up again she felt lame, and now she wont even touch her leg to the ground," Kris siad feeling down the filly's leg.

"There is some heat in it for sure," Pablo said following Kris by feeling the leg.

The track officials came followed by the local vet, who examened her when they got her back to the stall.

"Junior, so make sure Legend is ready for the Rose Stakes. I'll be out there before post time. We have another hour and a half before it starts," Kris told her husband.

"Well, I don't think it's a break, but I do believe it's sprained, but it seems like a pretty servere sprain, you couldn't have known about it at the beginning of the race, but good thing you stopped her when you did," the vet told Kris after examening the horse.

"Well how long will it take for her to recover?" Kris asked.

"Well, stable rest for about three weeks with only a twenty minute walk every two days. After that she can go for a twenty minute walk each day for about another three weeks. Then she can begin staying in the paddock for no more than an hour a day. And make sure she doesn't run. And you can take her for a ride, but no more than 120 pounds on her and no faster than a walk. After about three months you can begin training her lightly, and gradually get harder. But be careful. I'm going to cast it up, and make sure she doesn't put too much pressure on it," the vet said.

Kris went into the jockey room to change silks. The she went and found Junior to tell him the news.

--

"Look Kris. It's going to be okay. You didn't know," Junior told Kris.

"I know, but I feel so guilty about it. But let's just focus on the Rose Stakes. I Am Legend is the favorite," Kris said standing on her toes and giving Junior a kiss. When she puled back her and Junior smiled at each other. "I'm gonna go see Heart. Post is in thirty minutes."

Kris walked off to Heart's stall to clear her head before the Rose Stakes. It was a 100,000 dollar purse. And they didn't have to give this purse to Mark Giles.

Post Time: Race 6: The Rose Stakes: I Am Legend  
Kris was sitting on top of Legend taking deap breaths. She wasn't nervous about the race. She was just nervous about riding Legend for the first time in such a big race. If he won this, he could be qualified for a lot of other stakes races.

"Your going to do fine," Junior said as Kris leaned down and kissed him. The lead guy came and took them to the gate.

Race 6: I Am Legend  
They came clean out of the gate riding mid-pack. Kris knew she had to be careful because Legend responded to the smallest signals. She pushed him into the rail because there was an opening. She pushed him to second place. They were three lengths behind the leader. As they turned for home Kris gave him his head. He took off. She told him to go to the outside and he did. He flew past the first place horse. He kept surging forward. The gap between Legend and the horse behind him was getting larger and larger. Then they crossed the wire. They just won by 14 lengths.

Kris pumped her crop into the air. She had a huge smile on her face. She just won 4 out of the 6 races today.

"Oh baby! I'm so proud of you!" Junior said as Kris jumped of the thoroughbred and into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss.

Kris looked over at Legend and stroked his muzzle. He blew air onto her hand.

"You sure do have a way with them Mrs. Davis," said the reporter.

"Yeah, I do," she said looking back at Legend and kissing his muzzle.

A/N-Okay, so it wasn't that long. And kinda boring. But I think I'm going to skip the next chapter to The last of the three triple crown races. That way I can get away from the horse racing, because that's all the last few chapters have been about. What do you think?


	10. Triple Crowns and Anniversaries

**CHAPTER 10:**

Kris was in the starting gate at the Belmont. She was so excited. If they won this race, they would be triple crown winners! She was so excited after winning the Preakness. She knew Furillo Heart had a full mile and a half in her, but she wasn't so sure about herself. She was in Post spot 1, Next to her was Big Brown (A/N-I'm using horses from this years race, but Furillo Heart is the one that won the first two races. Not Big Brown!) and in spot three was Da' Tara. They were the only other two horses they had to worry about. The rest of the field Heart has beaten before.

The gates flew open an her and Heart got a good start out. Da' Tara went to the lead followed by Big Brown and then her and Furillo Heart. They were going around the first turn and Big Brown fell behind them. So now they were in second place. Heart was cantering along the back stretch not even running out of energy. They were three lenghts behind the leader going into the final turn. Kris knew she had to make her move at the right moment. If it was too soon she wouldn't have enough energy, but i it was too late shew wouldn't have time to catch Da' Tara and she knew Big Brown was going to fly by. Once they hit the home stretch she gave Heart her head. She flew up. She looked under her legs and saw Big Brown falling back. She didn't have time to contemplate on what was wrong. She had to keep her full focus on the race ahead of her. Da' Tara was a great horse. But Furillo Heart was better by far. Heart kept surging forward. Covering more ground with each powerful stride. They were quickly catching up to the leader. Kris had to be smart thought.

"Okay Girl, you know what to do," Kris said to the bay filly. Kris leaned down as far as she could and tapped the crop against Heart's hind leg. She shot forward even more. They were catching him. They were going to do it. Kris could feel it. Heart went to the outside thinking before Kris could. They were neck and neck with Da' Tara. 200 Feet left to go. They were inching ahead. Heart kept going. She was barely breaking a sweat. They were a length ahead of Da' Tara with 100 feet left. Da' Tara had no chance of catching them now. Heart was three lengths ahead when hey crossed the finish line. Kris pumped her crop into the air and patted Heart's neck. Kris had a huge smile on her face. Her and Heart just won the triple crown. But as soon as the thought came into her head she frowned.

_"Okay Wildfire, let's win this. If we do, we can look forward to the Kentucky Derby," Kris said patting her best friend. She knew with all her heart that they could win the triple crown. And that's what she wanted more than anything. She kissed his muzzle and hugged him before she mounted him._

Kris wanted to win this with Wildfire. She never thought she would feel the same way on a horse as she did on Wildfire. But that was before she rode Heart. Even though she felt the same, she wished it was Wildfire. But she knew it couldn't be.

She rode into the winner's circle.

"Great Job baby!," Junior said running up to Heart. Kris jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you," Junior said kissing her again.

"Don't be proud of me. Heart did it all. She would know what to do before I even thought of it," Kris said getting back on the filly. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the filly's neck. Heart turned her head back and rested her muzzle on Kris' arm. Kris kissed the tip of Heart's nose. The cameras were flashing and the crowd was cheering. Heart loved her. Just like Wildfire had, and she couldn't ask for more at that very moment.

--

1 Month Later. (Their one year anniversary)

Kris woke up to the sun shinging through the window. She turned over and noticed that Junior wasn't on his side of the bed. But she was a bouquet of lillies (Kris' favorite). She picked them up and smelled them. Then she was a note.

_Good Morning Darling,  
Happy One Year!  
You looked so cute I couldn't wake you. But I have some suprises for you. But you have to follow my rules. Go downstairs and eat breakfast and you will receive something from the maid._

_P.S. I love you :)_

Kris slowly got out of the bed and wrapped a robe around her nude body and walked down stairs. She made her a cup of coffee and sat down on a stool by the island in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Mrs. Davis," the maid Lola said placing a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and grits in front of her.

"You too Lola," Kris said smiling at the hispanic woman.

Kris quickly ate and Lola came back to her.

"Mr. Davis told me to tell you that when you are done with breakfast to go to the office and there will be a box. And he told me to tell you to open it. And there will be a note in it."

"Thanks Mrs. Lola." said Kris getting up and running to the office. She saw a box. She ran to it and opened the top. She gasped when she saw it. She looked in a again and saw two floppy eared puppies.

"Aw, you guys are so cute." She lifted up the first one. It was tan with dark brown on it. It looked just like Lady on Lady and the Tramp. She looked at it, it was a girl. She placed it back in the box and picked up the other one. It was white with chocolate brown ears, tail and spot on it's back. This was was a boy. She saw a note attached to his blue puppy collar.

_Hey Kris!  
I hope you like them. Name them what ever you want. They are cocker spaniels. They are both 8 weeks old. But they aren't brother and sister. I know once you said you wanted to breed dogs, so here is your chance. When you decided on names go Place the puppies in the pen I set up in the back yard and go to Wildfire's stall. There will be another letter for you there. I love you!_

Kris picked up both of the puppies.

"Well little girl, you can't be named anything other than Lady. And for you little boy, what can we name you?," Kris asked the puppy. He grabbed Lady's ear and started pulling on it.

"Stop it you little rascal," Kris said grabbing Lady and holding her up against her chest. "That's it. We can call you Rascal," Kris said patting the puppy's soft head.

Kris picked up both of the puppies and carried them to the back yard. She saw a pin on in the soft grass with a two small dog houses on the side of it. She put the puppies in and walked to the barn.

"Hey Wildfire, Junior said you had a letter for me," Kris said laughing. She walked in the stall seeing an envelope on the back wall of the stall.

_Hello again Love,_

_Saddle up your best friend and ride out to our place. Where we first fell in love. Bu first you might want to get dressed. Becasue I know your probably still in your robe. But that's okay. I think it's sexy. I love you. Junior._

Kris looked down at herself and laughed. She forgot to get dressed. She ran back to the puppies pin and got them. She carried them inside with her. and up to her room. She laid them on the bed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She put on some boots and brushed her hair into a low ponytail.

She put the puppies on the floor and ran out of the room with them running after her. She laughed as they fell down the stairs. She picked them up and ran outside and put them in the grass and ran to their pen with them following her. She had to slowly jog so they could keep up with her. When she got to the pen she put them in there and ran to the barn where she saddled Wildfire and took off at a gallop towards the woods.

Half an hour later she arrived at the spot. She got off Wildfire and walked to the spot. She saw a box laying there. She opened it and saw a gorgeous black dress. She lifted it out of the box. It was strapless. It came tight at the waist with a big red box they tied in the back and at the waist it flowed down and stopped right above the knees. Kris pulled out the note on the bottom of the box.

_Here is your second surprise. I hope you like it. Go back to the house. And put Wildfire away. Then go to the end of the barn. Look at the last stall on the left. And there is a surprise for you there. I love you!_

Kris grabbed the box and got back on Wildfire and they trotted back to the ranch.

When they got back Kris put Wildfire in his stall and untacked him. She could have gotten a hand to do it for her, but she liked to do it herself. She walked to the last stall on the left and saw a bay foal with a big red bow around it's neck. Kris laughed at the sight remembering back to when Junior gave her Flame. Kris saw a tag on the bow. She walked into the stall and read the tag.

_You have just met a full brother to Wildfire. He is six months old. He is all yours to train. He doesn't have name yet. I bought him before he was born and requested for him not to be named. That will be your job. When you get done go to the bedroom. Where you will receive a full body massage. I love you!_

Kris looked the colt over. He was bay with a big blaze down his face.

"What can I name you little boy?" Kris said looking at the colt. How about Burning with Passion? Yeah, I like that. Welcome to Davis Farms, Passion," Kris said before walking out of the barn. She looked down at her watch. It was already two o'clock. She was curious what the dress was for. She stopped by the puppies pen to check on them.

"Hey little ones," Kris said picking them out. She carried them back to the house with her.

When she got back to the room she saw a lady there setting up for a massage. Kris told her hello as she got a fuzzy blanket and put the puppies on it. They quickly fell asleep.

Kris quickly took off her clothes and wrapped herself in a fuzzy robe as she got on the massage table. Her body immediately relaxed under the woman's skilled fingers.

--

3 hours later.

Kris was just getting done with her massage. The woman handed her a note before she left.

_Okay, now go take a hot shower. When you are finished get all dolled up and go wait by the front door. Take the puppies to the maid. She will watch them for the night. I love you. Happy One year_

Kris smiled and walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on really hot and stepped in. She used her good smelling body wash that Junior loved. She washed her long silky brown hair. She saved her tan legs and steped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her and blow dried her hair. When it was dry she pulled the top back to where her side bangs still hanged in her face and curled the bottom of it. She slipped the dress on and then applied some makeup. She found some black strappy heels and put them on.

"Lady, Rascal. Come on," she said to the puppies. They followed her down the hall and to Lola's room.

She left them there and said thank you to the maid and went to the front door. She looked out and she was amazed.

She saw a carriage being led by Wildfire and Flame. Pablo was waiting by it for her.

"Hey Pablo!" Kris said running to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Kris, you look lovely," he said hugging her back and opening the door to the carriage for her. She stepped in and sat down.

"We'll be there shortly," Pablo said getting into the coach's seat

Kris leaned back and smiled about her life. Even though she wasn't riding anymore, she enjoyed helping with training and business. Her and Junior were even trying to have another baby. Kris looked in her bag and made sure she had Junior's gift.

Ten minutes later they arrived. They were at "their spot". Kris noticed Junior standing by a candle-lit table set for two. She got out as Pablo drove off.

"Hello Gorgeous," Junior said walking up to Kris and wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Kris smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Today was amazing Junior. Thank you so much," Kris said after they sat down.

"So you liked the puppies?" Junior asked smiling at his beautiful wife.

"Yes. They are adorable. I named them Lady and Rascal," Kris said.

"What about the colt?"

"He is amazing too. His conformation is awesome. I can't wait to start training him!"

"What did you name him?" Junior asked taking a sip of his wine.

"Burning with Passion. But his stable name is Passion," Kris told him.

After they ate Kris grabbed her bag.

"Now it's time for your gift," Kris told Junior.

"I told you not to get me anything," Junior said in a stubborn tone.

"Well, it's your anniversary too," Kris said smiling. She pulled out a long thin box out of her bag. She handed it to Junior and he looked at her confused. He opened the box and looked down.

"Oh Kris, is this?" Junior asked smiling really big.

"Yes, it is," she said smiling.

**A/N-Okay, here is the next chapter. I thought it was kinda cute, tell me what you think :)**


	11. Double Does of Love

**CHAPTER 11:**

"Oh Kris is this?" Junior asked looking at Kris smiling.

"Yes it is," she said smiling back at him. Junior looked back down at what was in the box. It was long at white. The middle had a digital view with a small red plus sign in it.

"So you really are?" Junior asked still smiling.

"Yes Junior. I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby," she said taking his hand with a big smile on her face. Junior jumped out of his seat and went around to her side of the table and picked her up. She hugged him as he spun her around in circles.

"This is the best gift in the whole world!" Junior said still holding her tightly. "When are you sue?" he asked.

"Well I'm only 5 weeks. But the doctor said it should be here around the middle of March. My due date is March 17th. On St. Patty's day," Kris told him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"So if it's a boy we can name it Patrick," he siad laughing.

She looked at him seriously. "No."

--

One Month Later. Kris was 10 weeks.

Kris woke up and ran straight for the bathroom. She had been battling morning sickness for about three weeks now. Junior came in after her and wet a washcloth and put it to her head.

"You alright?" he asked comfortingly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Jean told me that morning sickness wont last much longer," Kris said leaning her head against Junior's chest.

"What time is our doctor's appointment today?" Junior asked her. Today was there first doctor visit and they were both a little nervous.

"It's at nine. My belly looks more pregnant than bloated today," Kris said pouting down at her tummy.

"Well I think it's cute," Junior siad leaning down and kissing his wife's swollen belly.

"Ha ha. You would," she said hitting him playfully.

--

9:15

They were sitting in the doctor's office waiting on the doctor to come in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Roberts. You are the Davis' correct?" the young looking doctor siad coming into the room.

"Yes, that's us," Junior said holding out the hand for the doctor to shake. "I'm Junior and this is my wife Kris."

"Hey," Kris said shyly.

"Why don't you lay back and lift your shirt," the doctor siad. Junior looked at Kris alarmed.

"It is going to do an ultrasound," Kris said laughing at her husband. The doctor put some cold blue gel on Kris' stomach and placed the wand over Kris' belly button.

"Well it looks really healthy. I understand that you lost you first child?" the doctor asked.

"Well, afterI thought I lost it we went to the doctor and he said it was a false alarm, and that I wasn't really pregnant. So no, this is my first pregnancy," Kris said. After the weekend of the races with the new horses Junior wanted to take Kris to the doctor to see what went wrong. And the doctor siad that her body showed no signs that it was pregnant and it was just a false alarm. It really relieved Kris and Junior.

"Oh," the doctor said. "Would you like to here it's heartbeat?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Yes," they both said at the same time. The docotr hooked something up to the machine and Kris and Juior began hearing something that sounded like galloping horses. A tear slid down Kris' cheek.

"It's beautiful," she said. Junior grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

--

That afternoon.

Kris and Junior were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Kris had a Baby Names book in her hand and Junir had the remote in his.

"What do you think we dhould name it?" Kris asked. She was so excited. She wanted the pregnancy to be over with.

"Kris, we don't even know what the baby is yet. We can't pick out names," he said kissing her on top of hte head.

"I know. But we can each pick out a boy and girl name. That way when we find out the sex of the baby we can choose between my name and your name."

"Okay. But if you had to choose, would you want a girl or a boy?" Junior asked her.

"I want a girl," Kris said as Lady tryed to get on the couch with her. Rascal was asleep in the chair. Junior leaned over and picked up the puppy and put it in Kris's lap.

"Really. Me too," Junior said. Kris knew he wanted a girl so that he could spoil it.

"What are your two names?" Kris asked.

"Umm. For a girl I like Aimee' Alexis and for a boy I would like Tristan Alexander," Junior said thinking deeply.

"I like those. But for a girl I want Mariah Kathryn and call her Kati and for a boy I like Conner Rylan," Kris said in a dreamy voice.

"Conner Rylan. I like that. It's an odd name," Junior said thinking about it. "So if we have a boy it is going to be Conner Rylan,' Junior siad smiling at his wife and kissing her forehead. She smiled up at him.

"I like the name Aimee' but I don't like it with Alexis. I like the name Jennifer Anne too," Kris said.

"Ohh, Jennifer Anne. I like that. A lot. And we can call her Jenny," Junior said.

"Yeah. I am excited to know if this baby is a Conner or a Jenny," Kris said in a dreamy tone. She leaned her back against Junior's chest and he wrapped his arm around her. She sighed and soon feel asleep in the comfort of her husband's arms. Until the phone began to ring. Junior stood up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said mad that someone woke up his sleeping wife.

"Mr. Davis? This is Dr. Roberts. I have some importnant news to tell you," he said.

"Yeah?" Junior siad scared.

"Well we ran the blood work on your wife, and it seems as if she is carrying two babies. Not just one. I was curious as to why there was such an echo when I checked the babies heart, so I went ahead and ran the blood work, and it confirmed it. Your wife is carrying twins."

"Really!" Junior yelled.

--

8 Weeks later! (appointment day!) (Kris is 18 weeks along)

Kris was so excited when Junior had told her about the twins. Now she was going to get to have two babies at once, instead of waiting for the second one.

It was the end of October. Kris pulled on a jacket as Junior tied her shoes.

"Are you ready hun?" Junior asked standing up.

"Yeah. Take Lady and Rascal to their pen and I'll meet you at the car," Kris said. She had been looking forward to this day for weeks. Today they got to find out if Kris was carrying boys or girls. They were for sure keeping hte names, but when they found out they were going to find another name. They hadn't told anyone what they were going to name the babies, and they weren't planning on it. Becasue there appointment was at 11 they were going to eat lunch afterwards, and then at 2 they had a meeting with an interior designer so they could begin to prepare for the babies' rooms. Kris chose for one of the nurserys to be two rooms down from theirs. It had a balcony that overlooked the garden and stables. And the one across the one nect to it that was identical and also had a balcony. Kris was so excited.

Kris slowly made her way down stairs and locked up the house. She climbed into the car. She saw Junior running after Rascal, who was now almost 6 months old. He was wilder than ever but Kris still loved him. Lady was awaiting obediently by the pen fron Junior to put her in. Kris laughed at the sight. Once Junior finally caught the floppy eared pup he ran to the car and got in.

"He's getting to be a handful. Lady is so obedient, but he is crazy!" Junior said fixing his hair in the rear-view mirror.

"Well, I trained Lady, you were suppose to do the same with Rascal," Kris told him.

"But I didn't," Junior said looking over at her and pulling the car out onto the road.

"Because you were waiting on me to give in and do it," Kris said laughing.

"Exactly," he siad leaning over and kissing her cheek.

--

"The babies looks excellent. You are doing very well Mrs. Davis!" Dr. Roberts said giving Kris an ultrasound.

"Thanks," Kris said smiling. The doctor had told her where the head was and Kris thought that even though they couldn't make it out, it was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen.

"I'm guessing you want to know the sex of the babies?" The doctor said moving the wand to the underneath side of the stomach.

"I've been waiting for weeks!" Kris said laughing.

"Well, it looks like you have a healthy little boy in there and a healthy little girl," the doctor said.

Kris smilied big and squeezed Junior's hand. He smilied down at here. "So I guess we have a Conner and a Jenny in there," Junior said.

"You already decided on names?" the doctor said turning off the machine.

"Yeah. The girl is going to be Jennifer Anne and the boy is Conner Rylan," Kris said rubbing her large stomach smiling.

"Cute." the doctor said.

A/N-okay :) I'm done!! It wasn't that good I don't think. But it's going to get better. And there is going to be a littel fued between mommy and daddy.


	12. It's time for Pickles

**CHAPTER 12:**

"Hmm...pickles. Where are the pickles?" Kris said to herself. She was starting to crave pickles like crazy now. It was 3:30 in the morning. She was now 20 weeks along. Kris looked deeper into the refridgerator. "Ahaha." she siad pulling out the clear jar. She sat it on the counter and put some in a bowl. She walked to Jenny's nursery and sat on the floor up against the wall. Tomorrow the designers were going to start on this room. So this was the last time for a while Kris could be in here.

Jenny's room was being done in lavender and white. On one wall there was going to be a mural of a palomino filly chasing a butterfly. Kris chose this mural becasue she thought it was adorable. The filly was going to look to be around a month old. The furniture was all going to be white. And the three walls that were covered by the mural were going to lavender. Kris designed this whole room. Junior designed Conner's room.

Conner's room was going to be done in light blue and light greens. The main theme for this room was baseball. The walls were going to be two blue and two green. The crib, rocking chair and bassinet were going to be light green, and the other furniture was going to be blue. On the walls were going to be cartoon basball players. Kris thought the room was going to be cute. But Conner would soon grow out of it. That's why she wanted Jenny's room the way she designed it, becasue she wouldn't grow out of it quickly.

When Kris finished her pickles she went back down stairs and put the bown in the sink. She turned around and saw 6 month old Lady sitting by the front door.

"Hey girl. You need to go out?" Kris asked. Both puppies were house broken. She opened the door and watched Lady run to the grass. Kris walked out after her and sat on the bench on the front porch. She watched Lady run around for about five minutes before the puppy ran back to her and sat at her feet. Kris tapped the empty part of the bench beside her and Lady jumped up. She was getting big enough to jump up on things.

"We have to start training Rascal tomorrow," she said out loud as if the dog was listening. "He is getting to be such a handful. Not a sweet puppy like you." Lady just looked up at her wagging her tail. "Yeah, you don't understand. But that's okay. Your good to talk to. Unlike Junior. Lately he is all about business. I'll be sitting in the bedroom and I'll be like Junior, can you go turn off the light, or turn on the fan. And he'll get all mad saying that I make him do everything. But it's not that I mean to. It's kinda hard for me to. I'm carrying around two babies. I can't move that easily. I'm just tired of arguing with him. I love him and he said he'd be here for me through this pregnancy, but he is never here."

--

Junior heard some movement going aorund down stairs. She got out of the bed and walked downstairs. Shesaw Kris sitting on the bench outside watching Lady run around. She saw Lady jump op on the bench beside Kris.

"Yeah, you don't understand. But that's okay. Your good to talk to. Unlike Junior. Lately he is all about business. I'll be sitting in the bedroom and I'll be like Junior, can you go turn off the light, or turn on the fan. And he'll get all mad saying that I make him do everything. But it's not that I mean to. It's kinda hard for me to. I'm carrying around two babies. I can't move that easily. I'm just tired of arguing with him. I love him and he said he'd be here for me through this pregnancy, but he is never here," Junior heard her say. It wasn't that he was trying to upset her, but he realized she was right. She had been so moody lately. Junior wasn't use to her being like that. He was busy all the time with business. And Kris needed him, and the farm needed him. Without Kris riding they weren't winnig as many races as before. He was having trouble balancing the farm with a pregnant wife. Junior continued to listen to her talk to the tan puppy.

"I just wish he would listen. I know I'm moody, but it's not my fault. It's really not. Maybe he should try to carry around two babies insdie him at once. It's not that easy. I'm always in pain. Always. And trying to train horses, and finding a jockey who can ride Heart in the Breeder's. Her times aren't very good. Maybe we should just retire her now. And find a good stud for her. I don't know Lady. I miss riding. I really do. But more importantly I miss my husband. He's not the same way he use to be. He was so supportive before. He would do anything. Maybe I shoul stop being so cranky. I am putting him under a lot of pressure. I'm just scared of loosing these babies," Kris said. Junior saw tears beginning to come out of her eyes. He watched her as she stood up and Lady jumped off the bench. He turned around and ran upstairs so Kris wouldn't know he was spying on her. He laid down in the bed and closed his eyes. He heard Kris come in and heard Lady's footsteps behind her. He could feel her crawl into the bed. Junior turned over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I dind't mean to wake you," Kris siad back.

"It's okay. I missed you," he said looking at her through sleepy eyes.

"I miss you too," she said.

"Try and get some sleep okay? I have a good planned out for you tomorrow."

"Yes sir. I love you Junior. I'm sorry I've been such a pain," she said turning her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you like I should have been," he said. He leaned over her and planted a kiss on her mouth. She put her hand behnd his head so he couldn't lift up. She deepened the kiss.

"I want you," she said thorugh a kiss.

"Put I don't want to hurt you," Junior said.

"The doctor said it was a good thing. It helps relieve some of the stress," Kris said with a suductuve grin.

"You know I can't say no to you," Junior siad getting on top of her. They began to make passionate love. Junior promised himself at that moment that he would never leave her side. She needed him more now than ever.

--

Kris always hated the mornings the most. She would finally get comfirtable in one position, and she would have to get up. She looked over and saw Junior asleep next to her. She turned her head the other way and noticed it was after 10.

"Junior, Junior wake up!" Kris said shaking her husband, who's blaack hair was messed up from there late night. The thought put a smile on Kris' face.

"What. Huh?" Junior said sitting up really quickly in the bed.

"It's after ten. Don't you have stuff to do?" she asked.

"Not today. It's mine and your day. I'm staying here with you all day," Junior said pulling her close to him and closing his eyes to try and get some more sleep.

"Nice try babe. But I know you have things to do. You have a business to run," Kris said. Usually he would go to work before she even woke up. And if she was awake, he would barey talk to her.

"Kris. What in the world. Your going to sit there and complain about me not being here, and always working, but now your acting like you don't want me here," Junior said getting up.

"No. I don't want you to go. But usually that's waht you do!" Kris yelled back at him.

Junior rubbed his head. "You know what Kris. After I heard you talking to Lady last night I promised myself that I wouldn't leave your side until those babies were out. And I'm going to keep that promise. I'm trying to run a business, so yes, I have to work. But nothing is more important than you are. Okay?"

"You heard me?" Kris said shyly.

"Yeah, I did. And you know what? It was a wake up call to me. I told you I was going to be there a hundered percent. And I'm going to be." Junior said.

"Oh," Kris said a little embarrassed.

"I love you Kris," Junior sia getting beside her in bed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Kris said beginning to cry.

Junior lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "Baby, don't be. It's okay. I promise. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere," he said before leaning back down and kissing her. It got deepened and a repeat of the previous night happened agan.

--

"Good boy Rascal. Sit," Kris said to the puppy. It was New Year's. Kris had two and a half months left of the pregnancy. She was getting eally excited about it. She decided since she couldn't really do much then she might as well work with Rascal. Junior was down at the track doing stuff with the press. They were going crazy over Furillo Heart. She ended up winning the Bredder's Invitational Classic. So everyone was freaking about her winning the Triple Crown and the Breeder's and being a filly. But they had retired her. Once these babies were out, Kris was going to start training her for hunter/jumper classes. Junior wanted to breed her first, but Kris didn't know. She had just tured four. She was really young to be foaling. And she was Kris' horse, so Kris got to make the decision.

Kris handed the puppy a treat and went back through all the commands. Stand, sti, stay, speak, high five, dead dog, lay down, quiet, beg, walk, heel, and most importnatly STOP. She had made a tremendous improvement with his behavior over the last month. But he was still fiesty. He liked to wrestle with Lady, but she would start growling at him. It was funny to watch.

"Hey baby," Junior said walking into the house. He walked over to Kris and kissed hte top of her head.

"Hey yourself handsome," she said. He had left before she had woken up this morning, so she didn't know he was wearing a suit. She loved him in suits. Junior smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"It's only twelve. Your doctor appointment is at two. Do you wanna go get a bite to eat?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure. Let me go get my shoes on," she said trying to stand.

"No, you sit. I'll go get them. Which ones do you want?" he asked.

"My Sperry's will be fine," Kris said leaneing back. She watched Junior sprint up the stairs. Ken walked in the living room right after Junir left.

"Hey Kris. How you feeling today?" he asked. He was really supportive through this whole pregnancy.

"I've been pretty good. Really tired and sore, but nothing I haven't felt before," Kris siad smiling at her father-in-law.

"Well you just take care of yourself. If you need anything just let me know," Ken said patting her knee before leaving.

"Thanks," she called after him. She turned and saw Junior entering the room.

"Here you go my darling," he said getting on the floor and sliding her shoes onto her petite feet.

"Thank you," she said smiling as he grabbed her hand and helped her from the couch.

--

"These are some of the best looking babies i have seen," said Dr. Roberts that afternoon. "They are developing very ncely. Usually with twins we see one taking more nutrients and hte other one not getting enough, but that doesn't seem to be a big preoblem with these two. Are you planning on trying for the full forty weeks?"

"Well, I was planning on it. Why?" Kris asked.

"Well, I was just asking. A lot of times with multiple births the mother doesn't make i hte full forty weeks, but the babies will stay in as long as they need and still be healthy. You should aim for about 38 weeks, that why they will be well enough to survive, but it won't be too much for your body to handle. Especially since you have such a small frame," he said. Kris was beginning to get scared. "It's nothing to worry about. But don't try to ain for hte full 40 because you might not make it. But I even at 38 weeks they can survive and function normally without machines."

"Okay. Well as long as they are healthy," Junior said rubbing Kris' back.

"Thanks doc," Kris said as he was putting the equipment away.

"No problem. SInce you are about 29 weeks you wont have too much longer. Keep up the good work," he said before leaving.

--

6 weeks later

Kris was 35 Weeks. She felt huge! SHe was bigger than a normal person wiht one baby. She was ready to get these kids outof her. She heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered waking up from her nap.

"Hey Kris! How are you feeling today?" she heard her sister-in-law say over the phone.

"I'm fine. Just taking a nap," she answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I was on my way to set up everything for the shower. But don't worry about helping. I can handle it all myself. You just get your rest," she said.

Kris looked at the clock. It was one o'clock. The party was at four. Kris calculated that she had to start getting ready at about three. So she had two more hours to sleep.

"Okay. That's great. The door should be open. If the dogs get on your nerves just bring them up to my room," Kris said.

"Will do. Bye!" Dani said before hanging up. Kris immediately fell back asleep. The next thing she knew a pair of strong arms were wrapping around her. She leaned her head into his chest and sighed. She loved taking cat naps with Junior. She opened her eyes and looked up to see him staring at her.

"What?" she said with a little giggle.

"You are so beautiful," she said stroking her cheek.

"Yeah. Whatever. You swear," she said blushing and trying to hinde her face so Junior couldn't see it.

"Do I see blush coming?" she joked ticklinher under the chin.

"Juniorrrr! Quit it!" she cried between laughter. Junior fianlly stopped and she collapsed in his arms and they btoh fell into a nice peaceful sleep in each others arms.

A/N-Okay...so tell me what you think. I thought it was okay. I wanted to get some high points of the pregnancy in this chapter. REVIEW!


	13. Happy Birthday Junior

**CHAPTER 13:**

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Kris said coming downstairs after taking a nap with Junior. Everything was done in pink and blue. One half of everything was pink, and the other half was blue. It looked really awesome. Even the cake was half-and-half.

"Thanks," Gillian said smiling. Gillian and Dani decorated the whole place. There weren't many people there, only close friends. Jean, Gillian, Dani (who had come back from Kentucky), Riley a girl Kris knew from the track, Barb (Kris and her mom were back in each others lives), and four other people Kris was friends with from the track. Even Lady was joining in on the fun.

"I'm leaving. Matt and I are going to get dinner," Junior said coming down the stairs after Kris. He kissed her before leaving.

"Let's get started!" Dani called out to everyone. "Now I want everyone to clip this safety pin to their shirt. And the object of this game is that if you hear some one say the word baby, you get their pin, and you put it on your shirt. If the person has more than one pin, only take one! The person at the end with the most pins gets a prize," Dani said telling the rules of the game. She passed out a pin to everyone in the room.

Kris looked around the room. There was a cake, little snacks like chips, fruits, veggies, and mints. Everyone made their way to the food table and made themselves a plate of snacks. Dani stood back up in front of everyone when they were done.

"Okay. I'm going to pass around this thing of rope. Cut it to how long you think it would take to make it all the way around Kris' belly. Once everyone has their string cut we are going to see who won!" Dani said. Everyone did as told and Kris stood in the middle of everyone. It was fun because no one had it right. Someone's rope even went around her twice.

"You think I'm that big!" Kris laughed at Riley. Everyone started busting out laughing.

They played a lot of games, Kris was beginning to get very tired and worn out by the time the party had lasted about an hour and a half. All they did was play games. Kris was having a great time though, she was even winning the pin game. She had gotten a pin from everyone. So no one had one. So Kris won a prize for that.

"What do I win?" Kris asked.

"You get a free trip to the spa, and a mani/pedi!" Dani said handing her an envelope.

"That's it? I could have gotten Junior to do that!" she joked.

After everyone who won a game received the same prize, Jean took over.

"Time for presents!" Jean said grabbing a few gifts and bringing them to Kris. She opened all the presents as Dani took a picture.

From Jean she received three outfits for each baby, along with a bottle with each of their names put on it. Jenny's was clear with 'Jennifer Anne Davis' written in lavender, and Conner's was clear with 'Conner Rylan Davis' written in blue.

Dani got her five outfits for each baby, and a picture frame with an ultrasound picture of each baby, and there were spots to put picture when the babies were first born and after each month until they were a year old. On the bottom of each wood frame were the baby's name. Kris loved it, she began tearing up.

Her mom gave her a bunch of diapers and bottles.

Riley got her two laundry baskets. One she filled with girl outfits and shoes and socks. It also had blankets and toys. The same thing was in the other one but with boys stuff.

Gillian got her some story books to read to them, and some pacifiers and wipes, and powder, and diapers. She also knitted each baby a blanket, hat, and onesie. All of Jenny's was lavender, and Conner's was green.

The rest of the people gave her diapers, bottles, baby shampoo, baby soap, powder, clothes, and anything else that she could possibly think of.

By the time she was done opening presents Junior was home.

"It looks like you had a great time," Junior said leaning over and kissing his wife's head.

"Yeah, we had a blast. But it wore me out," Kris said.

"Well why don't you go lay down upstairs and me and Dani will clean up," he said helping her up.

"That would be great," she said kissing him. She turned her attention back to everyone else. "Thanks for coming and for all the gifts. I really appreciate it," she said before going upstairs.

She was walking upstairs when she felt a kick. She smiled. It made her feel so good when her babies would kick. It made her feel really connected to the babies. That was one thing she would miss after she delivered.

"I know you want out. But you only have three weeks left," she said smiling and rubbing her large stomach. She went into her bedroom and changed into some sweatpants and a tank top. She let her hair down and brushed thorough it. She then went into the bathroom and washed all her makeup off. She saw Junior come into the room. She could feel his presence entering the bathroom and his arms finding there way around her.

"I'm surprised I still fit," she said turning to him.

"You always have and always will," he said leaning down to kiss her.

She pulled back a little bit. "I'm tired Junior. Can we please go to bed?" she asked walking to the bedroom. She had been acting like this for a few days. The doctor said it was common in women who were expecting soon, they became disinterested in anything sexual. Junior just followed her to the bedroom and laid down next to her. He turned off the lamp beside him and turned over to see Kris already sleeping. He smiled at the sight before drifting off to sleep himself.

--

Two weeks later.

Kris was starting to get really excited. The doctor told her to expect the babies by next week. She had been looking forward to that day for the past 37 weeks.

Kris got out of the bed and showered. She put on some comfortable pants, a long-sleeved shirt and her coat. It was the end of February so it was still chilly outside.

"Come on Lady. Come on Rascal!" she called walking out the front door. The puppies were getting so big! But they still had there puppy attitudes. Rascal acted more like a puppy compared to Lady, although he had been behaving better since Kris trained him back in December. The puppies followed her out and to the barn. They loved the horses!

"Hey Junior," Kris said walking into the barn office.

"Hey gorgeous!" he said standing up and coming to kiss her. As he did, Lady barked.

"Mind you own business Lady," Junior said playfully. He picked up the puppy and scratched her head. He then sat her back on the ground. "Where did Rascal go?" Junior asked.

"He went running after the horses in the paddock. He's going to get stepped on one day!' Kris said sitting in one of the office chairs.

"He'll be alright. You ready to go eat some lunch?" he asked.

"Yep. Are we still going to the park and taking the dogs?" she asked standing back up, which wasn't very easy anymore.

"Yeah. As long as you're up to it. I'll make sure we get a picnic table so you don't have to sit on the ground," he said. He picked up Lady as they walked out of the office. "I'm going to go get there leashes out of the house. You can go get in the car. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Kris did as she was told. She waked out to the car and sat in it. Rascal saw her get in so he came running over.

"Come on boy," she said patting her lap. He jumped up at sat on her thighs. Junior came out and put Lady in the back seat. Rascal jumped back there after her. The two puppies laid down in the back seat and rested.

--

That night.

Kris was laying comfortably in bed waiting on Junior to get done with his shower. They had a lot of fun that day. They taught the dogs to play Frisbee, so they were there for hours. The dogs loved it!

Junior crawled into bed. He leaned over and kissed his wife. Kris deepened it.

"I love you so much," Junior said groaning. He felt Kris freeze all of a sudden.

Something wasn't right. Kris felt a small pop in her lower abdomen. She then felt water trickle down her leg and get onto the silk sheet.

"What's wrong?" Junior asked.

"My water just broke," Kris said scared.

"Holy crap! Okay. Let's go to the hospital!" Junior said jumping out of bed. Her walked over and helped Kris up who was almost in tears.

He helped her up and led her down to the car. She sat there and waited for Junior to come back. He had to get a few things. She felt some light contractions. They weren't bad though. Junior came back and started the car. Kris got her cell phone out of her purse that Junior had just gotten and called Jean.

"Is everything okay?" Jean asked answering the phone.

"My water just broke. We are on our way to the hospital. Can you tell everyone?" Kris asked.

"Of course! We'll be there in a little while. Be careful,'' Jean said before hanging up.

--

Junior and Kris were at the hospital. Kris was in a room and Junior was there holding her hand. Her water had broken at nine thirty. It was now three in the morning. Her contractions were getting harder and closer together, now only two minutes apart.

The nurse came in to check her.

"You are 8 centimeters dilated. You should expect these babies in about two hours or less," she said before walking out. Dr. Roberts had already checked on them. It shouldn't be too much longer.

Jean came in a few minutes later to check on them. "How you doing sweetie?" she asked walking over to Kris.

"I'm okay," she said. Another contraction hit. She squeezed Junior's hand.

"You're doing great baby. Just hang in there," he said rubbing her forehead.

"That was a quick one!" Jean said. "You are probably more dilated. Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"Yes please!" Kris said. She was trying to do this without any drugs. She wanted these babies to be healthy.

--

Forty five minutes later.

"Okay Kris. You are 10 centimeters now. And your contractions are right on top of each other. I need you to start pushing," Dr. Roberts said. Kris put her chin to her chest and started pushing.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Good Kris, take a deep breath," Kris did as she was told and began pushing again.

"Okay. I can see it coming. Give me a really good push and the first baby will be out."

Kris pushed as hard as she possibly could. She screamed at the top if her lungs. But she stopped at the sound of a baby crying.

"And we have a beautiful boy!" cried the nurse. They wiped him off and laid him on Kris' stomach. She kissed his little head.

"Okay, we got one more to go. Are you ready to push?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready!" Kris said. Junior grabbed both of her hands as she pushed as hard as she could.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Breath," the doctor said. Kris did this a few more times. "Okay. I think baby number two is ready."

She pushed with all her might. But she was so tired.

"Junior I'm so tired. I can't do it!' she cried.

"Shh, yes you can baby. You are doing great. Just one more big push and it will all be over with. Please. Do it for the baby," Junior said kissing her head. Kris did. She pushed harder than the first time. She screamed. It hurt so badly! But she heard another cry and she knew all the pain was worth it.

"And baby number two is a girl!" the nurse said placing the second baby on Kris' stomach.

"They are both so beautiful," Kris said with tearing coming down her cheeks.

The nurse cleaned off the two babies before bringing them to Kris.

"Welcome to the world Conner Rylan and Jennifer Anne," she said kissing each ones head. Junior did the same thing. Conner looked a lot like Junior and Jenny looked like Kris. They were both beautiful babies. And even though they were three weeks shy of being a full 40 weeks term, they were healthy. They would be able to go home on in a little over 24 hours.

Junior walked out into the waiting room.

"Well?" Jean said standing.

"Conner Rylan was born at 3:47am. He was 7 pounds 3 ounces and 19 inches long. Jennifer Anne was born at 3:51 am. 7 pounds 1 ounces and 18 inches long," Junior said smiling. "Kris wants all of you in there."

Everyone filed into Kris' room and awed over the babies.

"They are adorable!" Gillian said. Kris was going to have to learn a lot from her after having opposite sex twins. Kenny and Kristy were almost two years old now.

"Can I hold one?" Jean asked. Kris nodded and allowed her to pick up Conner.

"Where's Matt?" Kris asked Gillian.

"He's at home with the kids. But he is going to be here first thing in the morning," Gillian said.

--

Later that day.

Kris was lying in the hospital bed breast feeding Conner, while Junior was holding a sleeping Jenny. Kris had decided to breast feed and formula-feed the babies. That way if they were both hungry she could breast feed one while Junior bottle fed the other one.

"We make cute kids don't we," Junior said smiling down at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Yeah, we really do," she said. She looked down and noticed that Conner had stopped feeding and had fallen asleep. "It looks like they had the right idea," she said yawning.

"Why don't I put him in his baby bed so that you can get some sleep," Junior said to her.

"Or you could put them both in there and take a nap with me,'' she said smiling up at him. He stood up and gently placed Jenny in the plastic baby bed the hospital provided. He then picked up Conner from Kris and placed him next to his sister.

"I can't wait to take them home," Kris said as Junior got into the small bed next to her.

"I can't wait to start making kids again," he said sliding his arms around her protectively with a sexy grin.

"Junior Davis," Kris scolded with a little laugh.

"What? It's the truth," he said.

"Well, let's wait until they get a little older," she said resting her head on his chest.

She listened to his breathing for a while. She figured he had fallen asleep.

"Happy Birthday," she whispered to him.

He opened his eyes to the sound of her voice. "I forgot it was my birthday," he said kissing her head. "Thanks for giving me the best gift ever."

A/N-Okay :) I finished the chapter :) I thought the end of it was really cute :) why don't you REVIEW and tell me what you think.

Lorra J


	14. Connections

A/N-So now that it's summer I have a lot more time to update

**A/N-So now that it's summer I have a lot more time to update. I figured that would make all of you happy ********. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything recognizable. But I do own: Lady, Rascal, Furillo Heart, Jenny, Conner, Lola, and anything else that wasn't on the show.

**CHAPTER 14****:**

The next morning Kris was signing release forms while Junior was heading home to make sure everything was ready for the babies. He was also getting their car seats and an outfit for the twins.

"Are you guys ready to go home?" she said to her babies who were lying on the hospital bed. She messed with both of their noses and they started attempting to smile. "You'll get it soon enough," she said kissing each of their foreheads. "Where is that daddy of yours?" she added looking down at her watch.

"Right here!" he said walking in the door with his hands full. He sat the car-seats on the ground. He handed Kris the lavender onesie Gillian had made her. Along with the matching blanket and hat. HE placed the same outfit on Conner, except his was green. They placed the twins in their car-seats and locked them in.

"You ready?" Junior asked putting an arm around his wife and kissing her temple.

"More than you can imagine!" Kris said. The nurse walked in with a wheelchair. Kris sat in it and Junior handed her Conner's seat and she held it in her lap and Junior carried Jenny's.

--

Kris walked in to the sound of a lot of people yelling 'Surprise'.

"Wow!" Kris said laughing. Apparently Junior had a hidden agenda when he came home this morning.

"Welcome home!" Ken said. He walked over and hugged Kris who had sat Conner's seat on the ground. She hugged her father-in-law back.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "Junior, let's go put the babies up. I finally got them asleep," she said picking Conner back up. "We'll be right back everyone!" she said before retreating upstairs to Conner's room. She took the baby out of the carrier and gently placed him in the bassinet. She kissed his forehead and turned on the baby monitor. She grabbed the green one beside it and turned it one. She took it with her.

She went into Jenny's room and saw Junior rocking her to sleep.

"So woke up huh?" Kris said putting her hand on Junior's back and her other on her daughter's stomach.

"Yeah. But you can go downstairs. I'll take care of her. I'll be down there in a few minutes," she said kissing Kris' forehead.

"Okay. I love you Junior," she said before walking out of the room. She heard him yell "I love you too," back at her.

--

"Mom, I'm so glad you're here," she said walking up to Barb.

"Well, I had to see my grandbabies," she said hugging her daughter.

Kris walked around and talked to everyone for about an hour. She looked around and noticed Junior wasn't downstairs yet.

"Excuse me," Kris said t the person she was talking to and headed upstairs. She looked in Conner's room first because she comes to his first. She didn't see Junior in there. She then walked to Jenny's room. She looked in and the sight made her smile. Junior was sitting in the rocking chair holding Jenny. They had both fallen asleep. She walked p to him and began to take Jenny but Junior woke up.

"I'll put Jenny down. Why don't you go lay down in our bed," Kris told him putting the baby in her lavender bassinet.

"I'll go downstairs and see the guests," Junior said getting up. He kissed his wife and left the room. Kris followed after him after getting the green and lavender baby monitors. She left Conner's up here with Junior.

Kris followed Junior downstairs. Most of the guests were gone except Jean, Pablo, Ken, Matt, Gillian, and Barb.

"I think we are going to go and let ya'll sleep," Jean said taking Pablo's hand as they walked out the door. They had recently told each other how they felt, and got together. Dani, Matt, and Gillian did the same, leaving Ken and Barb still here.

"You want to see the babes?" Kris asked her mom, and father-in-law.

"Of course," Barb said following Kris upstairs, Ken also followed.

They stopped in Conner's room first.

"Stay quiet, I don't want them to wake up," Kris whispered and put a finger to her mouth. They walked over to where Conner was laying.

"He is adorable," Barb said. Ken smiled down at his grandson and nodded his head as a symbol that he agreed with Barb. They moved over to Jenny's room and examined her.

"You have two beautiful kids," Ken pointed out after leaving Jenny's room and shutting the door behind them.

"Yeah, they are," Junior said. He was so happy to be a daddy.

"Well, I'm going to head back, so ya'll can get some sleep. If you need a babysitter you know who to call," Barb said hugging Kris and Junior before leaving. Ken made his way to the office as Junior and Kris went to there room and snuggled before falling to sleep quickly.

--

A few hours later.

It was five o'clock that evening. Kris, Junior, and the twins had been napping since they got home at noon. Kris heard a weird noise. She woke up and realized it was the baby monitors. As soon as one started crying, the other one joined in.

"Junior, come one. Wake up. I need help!" Kris said shaking her sleeping husband. Junior quickly woke up and made his way after Kris. She went into Conner's room so Junior went to Jenny's.

"Hey baby boy. It's okay," Kris said rocking her crying son. She walked into the other room where Junior was trying to calm Jenny. They both headed downstairs. They made each of them a bottle.

"I'll breast feed Conner, while you bottle feed her and then we'll switch," Kris said. She went into the living room and sat in the recliner. She opened up the top of her shirt and Conner latched on and began to feed. Junior walked in with Jenny, who was sucking on a bottle. After Jenny ate half of it, they switched. Junior got Conner's bottle and sat Jenny's on the coffee table. Kris began feeding Jenny as Conner was being fed by Junior.

"This isn't so hard," Junior said feeding his son.

"Not really," Kris replied smiling at her husband.

--

One week later.

Kris and Junior were beginning to get the hang of waking up every few hours during the night. Kris started pumping so they could get middle-of-the-night-feedings done faster. But if only one was up then Kris would breast feed them.

Everyone in the Davis house was sleeping peacefully until Conner gave out a horrific scream. Kris and Junior both jumped out of bed and ran to his room.

"I just put him back to sleep not twenty minutes ago," Kris said picking up her baby boy, trying to keep Jenny from waking up.

"Maybe he needs to be changed," Junior pointed out rubbing the baby's small back.

Kris felt, but there was nothing. "No, that's not it," she said.

Kris hummed to him for a while and that seemed to calm him down.

"I'm going to lay him down and see what happens," she said laying the baby down. But as soon as her hands left him he screamed again. Kris picked him back up. Junior heard Jenny in the next room whimpering. Lady and Rascal where at Kris' side. Junior went in Jenny's room and picked her up and went in Conner's room. As soon as Conner saw his sister he immediately calmed down.

"You just wanted to see you sister huh?" Kris said in a soothing tone. Conner reached his little hand out toward his twin sister.

"Look Junior," she said. It was the most beautiful sight. Jenny reached her hand back out towards Conner.

"I think he misses his sister," Junior said.

"Let's put them down together," Kris said. "Maybe he'll sleep more peacefully."

Kris laid Conner down and Junior did the same with Jenny. Conner moved his hand so that he was touching his sister. He quickly fell back asleep. Junior ran in the other room and grabbed his cell phone. He came back and took a picture of the twins.. Kris laughed at her husband.

"You are so crazy," she said before going back to her bedroom.

Junior followed her into the room. Lady and Rascal were on the floor sleeping.

"Junior, can I ask you something?" Kris said looking up at the ceiling.

"Of course sweetie, you know you can ask me anything," he said.

"How do you like being a father?"

"I love it. It is the best thing in the world. Why are you asking?" he turned over and looked at her.

"I want to have more children. Not now, but when the twins get a little older," she said turning to face him.

"I do to babe. I really do," he said kissing her forehead.

"How long do you want to wait?" she asked.

"I was thinking when the twins get around two or so," Junior told his wife.

"Okay," she smiled. She leaned in and kissed. "I miss being pregnant. I miss feeling that connection between me and the babies."

Junior looked at Kris. She had that look she always had when she told her feelings.

"Well baby, you'll get it back. I thought you couldn't wait to have them out," she said caressing her cheek.

"I did. Because I wanted to see them, but I loved feeling that connection," she said.

"I think I understand. Why don't we get some sleep? We have a big day tomorrow," he wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head in a comfortable spot on his chest. Kris laid there and listened to his heartbeat. She loved doing this because there heartbeats always matched. That was another connection she loved feeling. She thought about her life, a wonderful husband, and two beautiful healthy babies. She figured the world ought to be jealous. She had everything and more that she hoped she would.

**A/N-So, what do you think? I didn't really know how to end it. Should I stop the story here, or continue it, or make a sequel? I think I'm going to make a sequel. What do you think?**


End file.
